Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen
by Nim Maj
Summary: The worst heart of the world... perhaps it is but one of the great mercies of God that 'es lasst sich nicht lesen.'" It does not permit itself to be read. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series. I only own my OC Kuno Katsuyori. (Japanese style)

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Prologue: The Pebble in the Pond**

by: Nim Maj

A lone jeep was making its way down a dusty road in Africa to Lake Turkana. The driver bore the logo of Vector Industries, the main funder of the Lake Turkana Expedition under Dr. Masuda. In the passenger seat was a black haired, dark brown eyed young man of Japanese descent. He wore khaki pants , a white shirt, and an unbuttoned Hawaiian print shirt, courtesy of his uncle. This was Kuno Katsuyori, heir to the main branch of the noble House of Kuno, descendants of samurai."We're almost there sir." informed the driver. "Good, after seeing if this expedition is worth the money I invested in it I can head back to Japan and straighten out the mess in Nerima."

"Sir?" inquired the Vector employee.

"Oh nothing, just cousins breaking up a wedding. I swear..." He trailed off in annoyance.

After cresting a hill, the dig site came into view with the lake in the background. "We're here Mr. Kuno." the driver said as he drove the jeep into the camp. "Good! Now let's find Dr. Masuda." After driving their way to the main tent, they caught sight of the doctor being called away. "Hmmm, it seems like a discovery was just made, lucky. Come, we will follow them." ordered Katsu as he got out of the jeep and followed the doctor, the driver following.

After reaching the cause of the commotion, they stopped and watch Dr. Masuda place a small cross-like object into the ground. After a short light show, the ground began trembling. "Earthquake?" inquired Katsu of nobody in particular as he kneeled down to maintain balance. He was soon answered by the appearance of a black walkway erupting from the earth, forming a bridge leading to the center of the lake. The rumbling stopping after the appearance of the main platform. Then, in midair, turquoise light appeared out of nowhere and began forming a familiar cross-shaped object, except larger. The Original Zohar hung majestically in midair, defying the laws of gravity. Soon, a column of light erupted and reached into the sky.

Steadying himself, Katsu dusted himself off, and looked up. The ethereal feeling he received from just looking at it took away all thought. He regained his senses as an abrupt downpour of rain startled him. "Congratulations Dr. Masuda! I will see to it that you never run out of funding." he called out, startling the doctor. "Uhm, thank you! But uh, you are?" the Doctor prompted.

"Kuno Katsuyori. Along with Vector Industries, I funded your expedition. Whatever they are interested in, I am. Indeed, it seems like it all payed off." Katsu elaborated with a smile.

"Oh yes, I remember now! Well, as you can see, our efforts have yielded results."

"Yes yes, quite. I believe Wilhelm will be here later, but for now, shall we inspect your latest find?"

As they headed out to the Zohar, Dr. Masuda asked,"Pardon me sir, but aren't you too young to be the head of a company? You don't look to be out of your teens."

"True, I am still sixteen. However, due to unusual circumstances I found myself to be the head, at least in name. That does give me some power in my clan, despite my age."

"I see. And these circumstances, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Haha, you may doctor! In actuality, this circumstance is called insanity, it runs in the family I suspect, and my poor father has been declared legally insane, and thus committed to an asylum. And so, being my father's only son, leadership of the clan was left to me." Left unspoken was the fact that Katsu was the one to bring his father's insanity to the attention of the authorities. This was due in part to Katsu finding himself engaged to three different girls, and upon confronting his father, was surprised to find that the elder Kuno didn't remember the pacts.

"Oh, I see..." Dr. Masuda trailed off uncomfortably. They reached the end of the bridge and looked up at the relic floating serenely in place. "Amazing!" Katsu said reverently as he slowly reached out as if to touch it. "Just being this close is enough to give one a religious experience."

"Sir!" called out Dr. Masuda in alarm.

"Don't worry doctor, I'm not so foolish as to try to touch an obviously supernatural object." Katsu chucled. Unfortunately, the Zohar didn't seem to care as when Katsu's hand came close to the field surrounding it, a flash of light blinded all and left no trace of Kuno Katsuyori. The Original Zohar was truly more powerful than a mere emulator.

xXxXxXx

"So, how is our... guest?"

"He's alright captain. After the traces of Zohar radiation disappeared, his body started functioning again."

"I see. Well, contact me when he wakes up. I'd like to know how he got here and what happened to my men."

"Yes sir." And with that, the Captain of the Woglinde returned to the bridge.

xXxXxXx

Author's Notes Section (A/N)

Greetings reader. This is my first fanfic and has been in the planning stages for quite a while. I finally got the time and courage to post. Please send constructive criticism. Flames will be politely ignored.

About Katsu: I've been planning his backstory for quite a while. To those of you who don't know the references, he is related to the Kuno's of Ranma ½. Where Tatewaki is a "scion of the noble house of Kuno", Katsu is a member of the main branch and, as stated, the head of the clan as his father, the former head, was deemed unfit to lead the clan upon being committed to an insanity asylum. His Hawaiian print shirt is courtesy of Kuno-Kocho (aka. Principal Kuno), Tatewaki and Kodachi's father.

Yes, he is 16 and male, allowing for this slight bending of rules. Although nominally the head, he doesn't hold all the power due to being young. He was, however, smart enough to convince the Kuno clan leadership to invest in Vector's interests.

However, This is not a strict crossover as I am only using the background to set him up. Perhaps in future stories I will base him in the Ranma universe. For now, he will only make mention of some events that would come to his attention as clan head (if at all).

In the end, try not to think too hard. Just relax and enjoy, but do point out unforgivable errors. I'm a fan, not a fanatic.

Oh yeah, the translation of the title is "it does not permit itself to be read." Why I chose it will become evident in time.

I think that's all for now. See you in the next chapter!


	2. Introducing the Gnosis Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 1: Introducing the Gnosis Attack**

by: Nim Maj

The trip to consciousness was slow and tiresome. "Ugh, what hit me?" groaned out Katsu in Japanese, mind still foggy.

"Good morning sir. Please lay back and do not attempt to rise. We are unsure of what effects contact with the Zohar has done to you." was the reply. '_English_?' Opening his eyes and then blinking to clear his vision, Katsu could see a cute nurse standing near his hospital bed. His futuristic designed hospital bed in a similarly designed hospital room.

"Pardon?" he inquired, mind boggling at the different possible explanations, a calm mask in place.

"Do not worry, the Captain has been notified of your status and is on his way. All your questions will be answered then. Please rest until then."

"I see. Thank you miss...?"

"I am an X-102 series Nurse Realian ID number W-003."

'Nurse Realian?'"Ah, thank you." responded Katsu, all the while wondering what he had gotten himself into. Taking stock of his situation, he realized that he was in a hospital gown. '_Oh well, I'll ask for an explanation later._' A short while later the door opened admitting an authoritative figure. "Ah, so your finally awake! I hope we can get some answers young man. This is a rather unusual situation." the Captain said in a patient tone.

"Yes sir, I hope to get answers as well. But first, I believe introductions are in order. I am Katsuyori Kuno. Please call me Katsu. You are?"

"I am Melvin Flanders, Captain of the GFS Woglinde. Just call me Captain or Captain Flanders." he said in a reassuring, easygoing tone. " You are on my ship, the Woglinde." answered the Captain as he got into an easy exchange of information with Katsu."However, I must ask, do you know what happened to my men, or Ariadne? Are you a survivor?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Captain, the last thing I remember is getting too close to an unknown artifact. I'm not sure what it's called, but it was shaped like a thick gold cross with short, slanted, and stubby arms. It also had a blue-green jewel in the center." Katsu said, noting the Captain's growing surprise and discomfort.

"Hm. Very well. As you have already seen it, I'll tell you what I know. That artifact you described is called the Zohar. We have a similar looking Zohar in our hold but it has a red stylized X instead of a jewel. We assume it is related to the disappearance of the planet Ariadne. It was also responsible for the disappearance of four of my men when they came into contact with it. Do you have any information about it we need to know? I would like to get my crewmen back if possible."

Noting the Captain's slight agitation, Katsu regrettably replied,"I'm sorry sir, but unfortunately this, 'Zohar', as you call it, had only been recently discovered in my time." Noting his confusion, Katsu attempted to clarify,"Uhm, to explain, could you tell me what year it is?"

"T.C. 4768." the Captain answered.

"Uhm, this may be a bit harder but, what year A.D. or C.E. (Common Era)?" continued Katsu with a hint of anxiety.

"Ah." the Captain said with a feeling of dawning realization. "Nurse?" he asked, not quite knowing the answer himself.

"Approximately 7268 A.D., sir."(1) she answered. Both males were looking at her, their minds still trying to wrap around the implications, even if the exact date was not yet stated.

"Well," Katsu began, "if a Zohar can cause the disappearance of an entire planet, why not shoot a person four, five thousand years into the future."

"Agreed." put in the Captain. A realization hit him. "So you're from the Lost Jerusalem era?" he asked, hope creeping into his voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Lost Jerusalem, humanity's home world. Earth?" he clarified.

"Yes, I was born there. Why?" a sense of dread filling Katsu.

"Do you know where it is? The coordinates?" the Captain pressed.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know. I'm not an astronomer or astronaut. At the time, we had only reached one of our neighboring planets with a probe." Katsu answered." Why is it called lost Jerusalem though?"

Sighing in defeat, the Captain answered him. "Lost Jerusalem is called that because that's exactly it: lost. No one knows where it is. Around T.C. 0016 Lost Jerusalem disappeared along with many of the surrounding systems."

"I see." commented Katsu quietly. "I'm sorry I can't be of any more use. However, I am here if you can think of anymore questions to ask." Katsu offered.

"Very well. Thank you for your time. I may take you up on your offer. I hope you can talk about Lost Jerusalem in the future. Is there anything you need?"

"Well, a change of clothes would be nice. I don't think the outfit I arrived in would help me fit in too well. And a way to get acquainted with current events." he added in afterthought.

"Alright, I'll see about assigning you new clothes and lending you your own connection gear. Most information can be accessed through the U.M.N. Just ask your nurse for help. I have to get back to the bridge. Thank you once again." The Captain nodded his head in a gesture of respect which was reciprocated and left the room.

'_Oh boy. What have I got myself into?_' thought Katsu as he leaned back to get some rest. Looking outside into space however, he couldn't help but think, '_Cooool._'

xXxXxXx

Hours later, an small audible warning was issued by the comm unit nearby that startled Katsu out of his perusal of current events."Huh? I wonder whats going on." Knowing there was nothing he could do, he only spent a few moments to wonder idly before returning to his studies. "_Hm, it seems Vector has been around for quite a while. I wonder if the Kuno's fully committed to investing in that company. And what happened to my initial investment. It seems rather far fetched that they will accept my claim of who I am. Even more so since 1 of initial stocks spread over 4000 plus years would have made me a trillionaire easily. Ah well, might as well give up on that. There's always the chance that this is just a company that named itself after the original. Although the logos are the same._"

Minutes ticked by when all of a sudden, a second louder alert was heard. "Hmmm? Now this is troubling." Getting out of the bed and putting on the lent green Vector uniform, Katsu prepared to move in case anything happened. Less than a minute passed when all of a sudden a BOOM was heard which forced him to turn and look outside at a flaming starship. "I see, enemy attack." he said as if not entirely believing it. Sitting on his bed and waiting for the evacuation order, he could do nothing but hope and pray for victory against the weird near-transparent aliens attacking the ship. "So those are Gnosis." he mumbled to himself, anxiety beginning to be felt.

His wait was interrupted when a loud CRASH was heard. "The hell?!" Looking over at the new door in the room, he was surprised when a blue-haired girl in swimsuit like armor stepped through. "What the, who are you?!" He asked incredulously.

"I-I'm sorry" an uncertain voice came from behind her, "we're just passing through the rooms to avoid the Gnosis in the halls." explained a the man timidly making his way into the room. He had brown hair, blue eyes and also wore a green Vector uniform. "Hey do you work for Vector?" he asked.

"No, but the Captain let me borrow this as it was in my size and I am technically a civilian. Do you mind me joining you? I can't stand staying here and waiting for the end."

"It's probably better if you followed us, KOSMOS can help protect you since she's designed to fight the Gnosis. We're evacuating and just picking up one more member."

"Thank you." Lead the way KOSMOS-san." he said as he gave a short bow. "I'm Katsuyori Kuno by the way, but just call me Katsu." he said as he fell into step behind the Vector employee. '_Designed? Does that make her a Realian too_?'

"Allen Ridgeley. Allen's fine." he said a bit distractedly. They continued in silence, punctuated only by KOSMOS methodical way of making conveniently placed doors. Suddenly stopping at one, she seemed to be looking at something beyond the wall. Taking extra time to power a shot and shoot through the wall at a target unseen by her two companions, she then blasted her way through the new door and engaged the Gnosis.

"Chief! Are you all right?" Allen asked as he rushed to the side of a kneeling woman with brown hair and glasses.

"A-Allen...?! What are you doing here?!"

"KOSMOS helped everyone escape. They're all on the training ship. Now we need to get you out of here." Allen insisted.

"KOSMOS?!" she said weakly.

At this time Katsu had also entered, kneeling on the womans right side. "Miss? Are you alright? Can you move?" he asked, noticing her green eyes.

"Who? Uhm, I'm fine, thanks to KOSMOS."

"Good." Katsu said. Looking up at the battle, "We should probably stay out of her way." he advised.

After helping the woman the woman to her feet, they noticed KOSMOS visor had moved down to cover her face. "What?! The Hilbert Effect?!" she exclaimed. The charging Gnosis was quickly put down by a series of shots from KOSMOS. His buddies soon followed by being power-fisted to oblivion.

"What the hell?! What is that?!" came the exclamations of the nearby soldier, whom Katsu only noticed now. '_Hm, I wonder why she didn't activate it earlier. It may have given the crew a fighting chance_.' Katsu mused quietly.

"KOSMOS!!" the woman cried out, trying to warn her of the Gnosis above her. A valiant if useless attack as evidenced by the blade now sticking out of the attacker. After an explosive death, KOSMOS walked out and approached the woman.

"I don't believe it." Allen remarked in a stunned tone. After making sure that the woman was okay, KOSMOS turned to the new Gnosis arrivals that had just opened the elevator. Quickly transferring two Gatling guns into her hands, she opened fire on them with a storm of bullets. The Gnosis never stood a chance. '_Heh, cool_' thought Katsu.

"Shion." KOSMOS said.

"Uh... yes?" the woman, Shion, replied.

"We will now proceed to hangar one."

"Huh?"

"There is a 99.998 probability that the Gnosis' target is stored in that hangar. My assigned duties are to preserve the integrity of that object and to protect the Vector staff members."

"Uh, but... I..."

"Life pods are located on the second level of the hangar. Please use one to escape."

'_Sounds like a plan to me. Too bad they haven't programmed preservation of civilian populace yet._'

"KOSMOS..."

"Ch-Chief!!" Allen shouted as an explosion ripped open the roof of the room they were in. Standing before them was a fusion of Gnosis and mecha. A Gnosis that had bonded with a downed AGWS unit earlier. After making a weird sound, it attacked. Katsu and Allen had no choice but to move behind the only armed members of their group, and take cover. "Damn, if only we had weapons." Katsu remarked as he saw KOSMOS, Shion, and the soldier from before fight the Gnosis. "That's an interesting weapon Shion-san has, what's it called?" he asked Allen.

"Huh? Oh I think it's called an M.W.S, Multiple Weapon System or something. Miyuki designed it." he commented offhandedly, seemingly focused on the fight, not realizing that Katsu had never met Miyuki Itsumi.

'_Hmmm, Miyuki eh? A person to call on in the future._" Katsu thought to himself.

After the battle, they retreated in the face of more Gnosis reinforcements. Leaving KOSMOS to deal with them in her own manner, the rest made their way to Hangar 1, only stopping to pick up space suits at Katsu's suggestion, but were unable to don them due to Gnosis interference. They also stopped by a weapon's locker and picked up a rifle (the only one left) for Allen, and ammunition for the soldier who introduced himself as Lieutenant Luis Virgil. Katsu and Shion Uzuki, as he was formally introduced to her, carried the suits and helmets to allow Allen to provide covering fire. Finally reaching Hangar 1, Shion noticed there was only one life pod left, and that they weren't alone.

"Commander Cherenkov?"

"What the...?! What are you people doing here?!" he demanded. Turning back to the fight, Shion looked on as the sounds of battle were rather self-explanatory.

"...Gnosis?!" he said with dread as he answered his own question. An explosion soon followed and in walked KOSMOS.

"So... it's functional..." he commented of KOSMOS.

After getting in position, KOSMOS, Lt. Virgil, and Allen resumed their barrage, Shion joining shortly with a few sniper rifle shots, and Lt. Virgil thoroughly enjoying wasting ammo on a bottlenecked and vulnerable opponent. Dropping the suits near the gun rack, Katsu joined in, trying for soft spots like the eyes, as he was unable to fire too much due to gun type. Focusing too much on the fight, he was only alerted to the arrival of more Gnosis behind them when Shion stopped shooting and turned around. A feeling of dread creeping over him, Katsu slowly turned around and began backing up toward Allen. Lt. Virgil had also noticed the absence of Shion and Katsu's fire support and turned around. He began wailing away on the new targets with glee. A firing spree that ended when KOSMOS and Allen finished with their targets and turned around. Unable to get a good shot, KOSMOS opened fire on the Gnosis cutting through the dancing Lt. Virgil and exerminating the Gnosis on the other side. "_Feb_..." was all he could think before falling to the floor dead.

Gun clattering to the floor, a stunned Shion slid down and joined it. Covering her mouth to keep the bile she felt was coming, she turned her head to the side just in case. A moment of silence passed before it was broken.

"This ship is about to capsize. Please make haste."

"Wait...! KOSMOS... KOSMOS... Do... do you understand what you've just done?!" Shion asked, emotions building within her.

"MY assigned duty is to protect Vector employees." a pause, "Protection of military personnel is not part of my prime directive." she explained in that monotone voice of hers.

'Gee, it's great to feel loved.' Katsu thought sarcastically.

"That's no excuse!" Shion cried out. "You have no right to go about killing people! Why did you shoot Lt. Virgil?!" she demanded. "With your power, you don't have to sacrifice anyone to..."

"At that time," KOSMOS interrupted, "Lieutenant Virgil was in my direct line of fire. Any changes in my firing position to avoid Lt. Virgil while protecting you, would have resulted in a 30 depreciation in my offensive capabilities." Shion hung her head with sadness at this. "On the other hand, with the Lieutenant's death, there would be a 0.2 drop in eficacy. I simply chose the option with the highest probability to keep you alive." Shion slowly shook her head at KOSMOS cold logic. Allen slowly placing his hands on Shion's shoulders in a comforting manner. "Furthermore the escape pod has a maximum of 2 occupants. I believe it is obvious who gets priority." she then turned a critical eye on Katsu

'_Oi, I don't like where this train of thought is going_!' Katsu thought in alarm. '_Hmmm, sniper rifle versus dual Gatling, plus whatever she's made of, versus human skin, flesh, and regular clothes... I am so pwned_.'

"How could...! How could you even say that! Have you no conscience?!" Shion retorted.

"Shion." KOSMOS started, "You forget, I am not human. I am merely a weapon. You of all people should be aware of that fact."

'_Hm, ok. Realian or android, whatever, go with logic against her. The second reason is weak, so I'll start there. Think Katsu_!'"Ahhh, KOSMOS-san," Katsu started, getting the attention of everyone."I hate to interrupt but, we did acquire space suits just in case we had to go out in vacuum. Then, although you made the sound tactical decision, you made a poor strategic one. With the lieutenant's death, our combat ability is reduced for any future engagements with the Gnosis. From what I've seen, losing thirty percent of your combat ability would not have affected the outcome, and the lieutenant was drawing the Gnosis attention away from Shion-san." he explained.

"I see, I will endeavor to make more strategically sound decisions from now on. Nevertheless," KOSMOS turned her attention to Shion, "what is your decision. Will you board the escape pod? Or will you not board the escape pod? If you wish to express remorse for his death, it is best that you survive. Otherwise, you will render his death meaningless."

"Come on, Chief... let's go." Allen told her. Taking that as his cue, Katsu proceeded to get into a space suit. Just getting it on, an explosion rocked the platform sending him to the floor. Looking up, he noticed the Zohar. '_How did I miss that_?!" he thought to himself. Then he caught sight of KOSMOS, Shion, and Allen staring at the bulk of a weird floating Gnosis. Seeing the Gnosis get attacked by KOSMOS with dual Gatlings blazing he called out to them. "Take cover!!" Scooping up a discarded rifle, he then provided covering fire to allow Shion and Allen to get their own rifles and to concentrate on the bigger red flying Gnosis. After it's death, Shion and Allen hurriedly donned their space suits while KOSMOS attacked the small and fast fliers.

Alas, her valiant attack was wasted as the Gnosis were able to attach themselves to the devices powering the rings surrounding the Zohar and escape the Woglinde with their prize.

After the battle, as they stood outside the pod, Allen insisted on Katsu boarding in his stead saying, "women and children first." Katsu withheld the urge to smack him, reminding himself that it would be 2 more years before he was considered a full adult. KOSMOS did at first object, but relented when Allen insisted. Commander Cherenkov considered it his duty to stay outside.

As they made their escape, the lower half of the Woglinde exploded leaving only scattered debris in its wake, and propelling the upper half, relatively intact, but devoid of life.

KOSMOS, following her objectives, let fly with a tracking device as the Gnosis armada entered hyperspace, and vanished.

xXxXxXx

A/N

Sorry everyone, but I wasn't feeling like updating, hence the lateness. Also, I had to move so I was delayed a bit. But I'm back on track so expect faster updates!

Oh yeah, I also updated the prologue. I fixed some errors, that's all.

Well, That's all I can think of right now. See you in the next Chapter!

(1) I used the Wikipedia article, not my own calculation. If anyone knows the truth, tell me and I'll fix it.


	3. Rescue by the Elsa

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series.

'Thoughts'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 2: Rescue by the Elsa **

by: Nim Maj

"...Hello! Is anybody out there?!"

While Allen Ridgeley attempted to hail any potential rescuers with his connection gear attached to the lifepod's communication unit, a conversation was just being wrapped up between the life pod's two internal passengers. "I see, so that's what KOSMOS is." Katsu said.

"Yes, and since we weren't finished with the programming, I'm worried about her odd behavior. She shouldn't be up and about." Shion explained while activating the console in front of her. While Katsu resumed thinking, Allen took this time to interrupt.

"If anyone is scanning this channel, please help! C'mon Chief, you give it a try."

"Don't worry." she comforted, "a rescue ship will come for us eventually. I'm more concerned about KOSMOS. Now where could she be..."

"I don't know. She just left, going who knows where. Besides, we're not out of the woods yet. I mean the Gnosis could still be around..."

"I'm not worried about that right now. We have to retrieve KOSMOS..." Shion said with a tone of finality. She returned to running the active console.

"Forget about KOSMOS, what about us? Ahh... if I knew this was gonna happen, I wouldn't have let everyone else go first... Maybe they're still around... you think?" Allen asked with hope.

"I can't believe you... Allen... how can you be so insensitive? After all that's happened..."

"What do you mean? Of course I'm traumatized! Chief, that was really uncalled for... Do you think I'm an emotionless android? For you to even think that is the most traumatizing thing of all..."

"Oh, I never said anything like that!"

"You just did! You think I'm an emotionless android, don't you!"

"Shion" KOSMOS' voice cut in, catching Katsu's attention, who had been politely keeping quiet despite being able to listen in. A visual communication window appeared in front of Shion and on Katsu and Allen's Connection Gear when they linked with the transmission. The visual revealed KOSMOS standing next to a tall man with a red hat and a beer belly hidden well by his dark shirt. Next to him was a nerdy looking man with glasses sitting down behind a console..

"...KOSMOS?! KOSMOS, is that you?! Where are you right now?!" she inquired of the android.

"I am onboard a civilian ship passing through the area. Please remain at your current locale. A Federation rescue vessel should arrive soon."

"Remain... here? KOSMOS, just what are you up to?" Shion asked in disbelief.

"I am commandeering this ship to go to Second Miltia. These are my orders from Headquarters." KOSMOS stated matter-of-factly.

"You're going whe...?" Allen interjected. "Wait a second! What about us?" he demanded with indignation.

"Unfortunately, you were not mentioned in my orders. Therefore, this mission takes priority."

"Oh, I see... What, you expect us to sit here and wait for the cavalry?" sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"That is the logical conclusion."

"Wait a second! What guarantee do we have that the Federation will dispatch a rescue?!What if no one comes?! We'll starve to death inside and around this pod! You can't do this!"

"Actually, suffocation would come first. Your air supply will be depleted within 46 hours. Shion and Katsu would survive approximately 6 more hours in their space suits." KOSMOS responded unfazed.

'_Why do I suddenly regret suggesting we obtain spacesuits?_' wondered Katsu.

"Oh, in that case... suffocation?!" Allen exclaimed, aghast.

'_Oh snap_!' thought Katsu.

"That is correct. But there is a 96 percent probability that a rescue vessel will arrive within 15 hours. Your chances of survival are high, but this is not a certainty."

"Uh... but..."

"There's no way I'm going to allow this!" Shion interjected. "You cannot act on your own, KOSMOS. Bring us onboard immediately!" she demanded.

'_Damn straight woman_!' was Katsu's silent approval.

"There is no time for this. I am signing off. Shion, Allen, please take care."

"Now just wait one second, KOSMOS! You better bring us onboard, or I'll open the hatch! You hear me?!"

'_Uh oh.._' was Katsu's thoughts as he cast terrified eyes at the back of Shion's headrest.

"Whaaa! What are you doing Chief?! Please, don't do anything crazy!!"Allen begged.

"Be quiet Allen!" Shion interrupted again. "Listen to me, KOSMOS. You know what'll happen when I turn this lever, right? Doesn't this go against your directive? After all, you're supposed to bring us back alive... Am I right?"

"You are delaying me from my mission. I suggest you do as you please."

"KOSMOS!! You don't believe I'll do it, do you?! I'm serious you know!" and with that Shion pulled out the lever in preparation to twist it to open the pod, setting off alarms, a hiss of air escaping, and getting KOSMOS to turn around.

"Wahhhhhh!! She's really gonna do it!!" Allen cried out in terror as he was almost dislodged from his place on the outside of the pod. Katsu gripped the sides of the lifepod as if it would save him from sucking cold vacuum. A staring contest ensued, Shion's piercing green eyes versus KOSMOS' crystal hard red ones.

"Why not help her? A voice interjected, coming from the Elsa bridge's newest arrival, a white haired green eyed young man with an orange jacket, navy blue bodysuit, and (to Katsu) these really weird biker shorts. "Sounds like she means it."

"Hey, chaos. You're up." said the guy in the red hat.

"With all this racket... who could sleep?" chaos said as he approached his addresser. Discussing with the Captain about the possibilities of rescuing the survivors, KOSMOS couldn't help but analyze the newcomer in detail. After finishing the talk with the captain, chaos walked to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "So, is that okay with you?" he inquired.

After a short silence, chaos assumed it was silent consent. "Well, it looks like she doesn't have any objections. So it's all up to you Captain." chaos said as turned to red hat, now identified to the rest of the Woglinde's survivors as the ship's Captain. "I think we ought to rescue them."

"Uh, well, if you say so... Sure, I don't mind."

"Tony?" chaos asked the blond pilot. He was answered by a wave and by the acceleration of the ship on an intercept course with the lifepod.

'_Saved_!' was the similar thought running through Allen and Katsu's minds.

* * *

After boarding the Elsa von Brabant, the four survivors made their way to the bridge. Commander Cherenkov recognized Katsu from Captain Flanders' debriefing and took him aside to order him to not reveal his connection to the Ariadne incident and the Zohar and to redirect all questions to him, allowing Katsu to hide under the guise of "military secret".

Entering the bridge, Shion spoke first. "Excuse us." she said with a bow that was mirrored by Katsu. Approaching the Captain she began unsteadily, "Um... we..."

"I'm Captain Matthews." he interrupted, extending his hand.

"My name is Shion Uzuki, and I'm from Vector Industries first R&D Division." she introduced herself, taking the offered hand and shaking it. "And this is my co-worker, Allen Ridgeley, who also works in the same division. We do apologize for all the trouble our errant KOSMOS may have caused you. C'mon Allen, show them your gratitude."

'_Is it just me, or did Shion-san just treat him like a dog_?' Katsu thought incredulously.

"Ah... right. Thank Heavens you were around to rescue us. We almost became space dust out there because of my stubborn boss here... Ahhh!" Shion's foot on Allen's effectively shut him up.

"You outta save your thanks for chaos over there. We were just gonna leave you and fly on outta here." Captain Matthews said shamelessly.

"Oh... I see..." Walking to chaos, she took his hand in both of hers. "Thank you... chaos."

"No, don't mention it. After all, we all need a little help sometimes." chaos said humbly.

"Yeah... he often saves our hides too. So... we can't turn him down when he asks for a favor." the Captain put in.

"I see. That reminds me... Hey, KOSMOS! And just what do you think you're doing?! You left us and then tried to go to Second Miltia by yourself!" Shion said in indignation as she marched toward the object of her fury. "Maybe your OS is malfunctioning or something?"

"Yes, that is possible." KOSMOS conceded.

"By the way... what were the orders from HQ?" Shion inquired.

"Captain Matthews." said KOSMOS as she evaded the question. "May I use the maintenance lab next to the hangar?"

"Just a second KOSMOS...?".

"Yeah sure. What for?" the Captain asked.

"KOSMOS!"

"Due to the limitations of the test-use condenser., my energy reserves are almost depleted. I wish to receive a co-generator bypass in order to replenish them."

"Hey! What is wrong with you? Answer me KOSMOS!!"

"So, you'll cover the bill, right?"

"Yes"

"KOSMO..."

"Shion." KOSMOS interrupted

"Y-yes?" Shion replied, her steam faltering.

"My sensors appear to be malfunctioning. Please adjust them before we disembark at our destination."

"Wha...? Why should I..." Shion pouted.

"Please, Shion. This is part of your job, is it not?" And with that KOSMOS left without further adieu. Shion could only look on in exasperation, arms crossed and head hanging while she sighed.

"I'm terribly sorry. The girls is just so stubborn. I do apologize for all the trouble she's causing."

"It's alright," answered chaos, "I'm actually enjoying it. This ship's much livelier with more crew members."

'_Ditto_' thought Katsu with amusement.

"You got that right." said the pilot, finally speaking up for the first time. "We can always use some more women around here. How about it." he suggested as he tried to put the moves on Shion. "Once we arrive, how about you and I get a suite and settle in with a nice bottle of wine...?"

"Wha... HEEYYY!!" Allen shouted out in protective fury.

"Huh? Uh... sure..." she said uncertainly.

"All right, that's enough Tony. Never mind her, at least she's a real girl. The other one's not even human – she's battle weaponry."

"You think so... huh? She appears to be just like any other human to me." chaos said thoughtfully.

* * *

Finally their turn, Commander Cherenkov walked up to the Captain flanked by Katsu. "Captain. Any chance of stopping at Senir?" he inquired.

Mmph? "That's enroute on the column... Three or so days from Atalya. If that's your destination, sure, I can do that."

"I see. And the fee...?"

"Today just ain't my day... And getting greedy now won't do me any good. I'll just put it on the tab"

"I appreciate it."

"Ah don't mention it. You're a Marine. Let's just chalk it up to my bit of charity for the Corps."

Katsu took this time to bow slightly to the Captain. "We thank you for your kindness." THUMP. That was when a Gnosis arrived.

* * *

A/N

Yeah I wanted to see what kind of reaction I'd get from a slightly evil cliffhanger. Nothing much really changes until the Kukai Foundation gets attacked by Albedo. Then things get different. Look forward to it!

Changes? I tried to fix my line breaks. Hope it works.


	4. Aboard the Elsa

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series.

'Thoughts'

"Words"

A/N: Around halfway through I decided to change my style of writing. Why should we both have to suffer through talk that hardly changes? From now on I'll be more selective about any conversation scenes I include from the games. Hope you like it.

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 3: Aboard the Elsa **

by: Nim Maj

Finally their turn, Commander Cherenkov walked up to the Captain flanked by Katsu. "Captain. Any chance of stopping at Senir?" he inquired.

Mmph? "That's enroute on the column... Three or so days from Atalya. If that's your destination, sure, I can do that."

"I see. And the fee...?"

"Today just ain't my day... And getting greedy now won't do me any good. I'll just put it on the tab"

"I appreciate it."

"Ah don't mention it. You're a Marine. Let's just chalk it up to my bit of charity for the Corps."

Katsu took this time to bow slightly to the Captain. "We thank you for your kindness." THUMP. That was when a Gnosis arrived.

"G, G, Gn, Gno, Gno...!" the previously unintroduced nerd-type started.

"Gnosis!" Shion gasped.

"I knew it! A couple of them are still lurking around!" Allen said, vindicated.

With a weird moaning/roaring sound, the Gnosis phased through the glass and entered the ship.

"It's coming in!" was Tony's panicked cry, as he got ready to move.

"Son of a Bitch!" was Cherenkov's war cry as he opened fire on the Gnosis with his sidearm to no effect. Shion, Allen and Katsu ducked while Katsu quickly retreated. The Gnosis at this time had breached the ship and immediately grabbed the Commander and held him aloft. White began to seep through his feet moving upwards.

"chaos!!" the Captain called out, looking at the white haired youth.

"I know." he replied, determination in his voice.

"chaos!!" Shion cried out as he walked toward the Gnosis.

"It's okay." he reassured her as he then turned around and touched the Gnosis on one of its limbs. Everyone of the newcomers stared in awe as the Gnosis slowly dissolved into green specks of light. As it finally disappeared, Commander Cherenkov was deposited to the floor and both Katsu and the nerd-type went to check on him.

"The Gnosis..."said a stunned Shion.

"What did he just... do?" mirrored Allen.

"Well, that's what I meant when I said he looks out for us." the Captain clarified.

"Looks out for you?! How did he just do that? I've never heard of a human that can defeat Gnosis..."

"There are those who draw well, and those who run fast. Hammer's navigation skills are top-notch, and his knowledge of the Net is vast." chaos said referring to the nerdy guy. "Tony's helmsmanship skills are unrivaled. No one even comes close... Or so he claims." this time talking about the pilot. "The Captain... well, no one holds a greater amount of debt than the Captain." he finished humorously.

"Ahh, yes... Hey, wait a second!"

"I believe everyone has at least one skill they excel in above all others. It's something that defines who they are. Shion... What is it that defines you?" chaos asked.

'_Human Resource management_' thought Katsu who was now listening in.

"Huh? Me? Well, I..."

"It's the same for me. Its just something I can do."

"Yep, that's all there is to it." Tony agreed.

"Ah... I see. Right... I think I get it!"

"It sort of makes sense when you put it that way."

"Yep, that's how it is." Hammer put in.

"That's all th... What the...?! How can you be convinced by that? That was a Gnosis, Chief, a Gnosis!!" said a clearly unconvinced Allen.

'_Actually, I'd agree with him, but I don't want to get on the bad side of the person who can kill Gnosis with his bare... gloved hands._' was Katsu's thoughts.

* * *

"Master Wilhelm, I have a report from KOSMOS. Shion Uzuki, and Allen Ridgeley have both joined up with KOSMOS." said a red caped figure.

"I see." Wilhelm said as he gazed at the Compass of Order..

"This is fortunate, especially since there's an unidentified ship closing in on the battlefield."

"And if the ship were to threaten the girl, KOSMOS would protect her. Is that not right?" he said as his gaze never left the spinning object.

"Yes. That would be the prime directive."

"Hmmm... Either way, it was a wise decision to pull back KOSMOS. There's no need for us to serve them or the Federation, any longer. Besides, the data for the Rhine Maiden is now complete. All phenomena are moving forward as specified by this Compass of Order." he said as he got up and walked forward to inspect the moderately spinning object more closely." As for the rest, gather the necessary factors, and wait for the other one to awaken..." With that as a dismissal, the red caped figure faded away from sight. It was a few more moments before Wilhelm spoke again, "So, this is where you were sent. U-DO's interference... or an accident? Things are about to get very interesting... my old friend." The Compass glowed and showed the face of Katsu, a look of concentration evident as he continued studying his Connection Gear.

* * *

"C'mon everybody, let's eat!" was Shion's call as everyone started digging in, the older crew of the Elsa doing so with gusto. In a corner, Katsu at a little, content with studying his Connection Gear, still familiarizing himself with the way the galaxy works. After a while, a voice broke into his thoughts.

"How is it?" Shion asked.

"Hmmm? Oh it's good. Not quite what I'm used to back home, but not bad." answered Katsu.

"You know," she asked as she took a seat across from him, "I don't think you have ever said where you were from. I don't even know how you got on board the Woglinde. You're dressed as a Vector employee but Allen mentioned that you aren't."

"Heheh, well... I'd like to answer that, but Commander Cherenkov insists that it should remain a military secret. Personally, I'm not sure what the whole fuss is about, but as I consider myself under his jurisdiction, I will respect his wishes. Sorry" Katsu explained with an apologetic look.

"Oh I see. I understand. Say no more." As she got up to leave with a smile, Katsu remembered something and asked, "By the way Shion-san, where are you from? I'm right now catching up on my history and I need a place to start."

"Oh, I live on Second Miltia" she said.

"Thank you."

'_Catching up on history? What has he been doing?_' Shion thought as she left.

'_Second Miltia... hmmm... he-h? Now that's interesting..._'

* * *

A/N Ok I'll stop there. Next time MOMO and Ziggy join the crew and maybe they get to meet the Durandal and Co. after the Cathedral Gnosis. Although I'm on vacation, I'm doing a lot of stuff to get myself ready for the next semester. It's hard to concentrate when you have a dentist's appointment in a few hours.

As you can see, I have big things planned, but this is the boring part, unfortunately. Things will start to change in one or two more chapters.

Till next time!


	5. MOMO and Ziggy

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series.

'Thoughts'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 4: Daily Life on the Elsa**

by: Nim Maj

Katsu was still studying when the Captain's voice rang out over the intercom. "Hey, Miss Vector! You can hear me right? Get yourself over to the bridge."

'_Not my problem_.' was Katsu's thoughts. Alas, when the ship started shaking as it moved, he was forced to put down his Gear to hold on to something. "What the heck?!" he said to no one in confusion. Deciding be cautious, he then moved to the room he bunked in with the Commander. On his way however, the ship gradually started shaking as it entered battle, forcing Katsu to stop and hold on. The shaking got stronger when Tony started waveriding the column walls with the Elsa. "What the hell is going on?!" Katsu cried out. When the shaking stopped, Katsu continued on his way, grumbling all the while. Making it to the room without further incident, Katsu pulled out the sniper rifle he kept as a souvenir of his time in the Woglinde. After checking to make sure it still had ammunition, he waited for orders.

Minutes passed and eventually, Allen came by with Commander Cherenkov to bring them to the bridge in order to consolidate their forces and protect the bridge while Shion, KOSMOS, and chaos dealt with the intruders. At the bridge, they could do little but wait for Shion's party to deal with the invaders.

Eventually, after a hard fight, it was over. On their way back to their respective places, Katsu noticed the presence of the rescued people being brought to the bridge. After a short introduction and they were on their way.

* * *

A while later during a break, Katsu was in his customary corner listening in to the conversation being carried on around him while he also continued studying the subjects he accessed in his Connection Gear. While listening, he learned that MOMO, the pink haired realian girl, evident by her yellow-gold eyes, was a 100-series Observational Realian prototype, whatever that was. He also found out that she was the pilot of the downed ship and was skilled so as to draw indirect praises from Tony.

'_Interesting, so realians are quite useful. Note to self, study Realians more later._'

As the conversation continued, he was struck by the uncomfortable feeling and realization that he had no rationalization on keeping his background secret, aside from the insistence of the Commander. Putting aside the feeling, he continued studying.

'_Mizrahi Lab... wonder what that is... Oh... Ohhh..._'

* * *

Some time after the your of the ship, Katsu's study was interrupted when MOMO came by and decided to get to know some of the other inhabitants of the Elsa. In this case, she found Katsu.

"Hi!" she cheerfully said.

Momentarily taken aback, Katsu returned her greeting. "Hello. MOMO right?"

"Yes. And you are Katsu, right?"

"Yes indeed. Katsuyori Kuno, at your service. How can I help?" Katsu asked as he put down his Connection Gear.

"Well... I was wondering why you're always studying?"

"Ah, well, its because I'm familiarizing myself with my surroundings. How the Galaxy works in general."

"Why?"

"Well... because there's so much to learn. And I'm not too confident about my knowledge of history."

"Didn't you go to school?"

"Yes, but my schooling was interrupted. I had to take over as the head of my family's clan."

"So why are you here?" she asked, a little confused.

"Well, I'm not allowed to say. If I could I would though. I don't think its a big secret but I think some people would be inconvenienced if they knew."'_That's the only explanation I can think of, at least_.'

"Could you tell me when you're allowed?"

"Sure! It would be a pleasure."

"Teehee. Thank you!"

"By the way..."

"Yes?"

"I've been wondering. What's it like being a Realian? Truth be told, I can't tell the difference between you and another 12 year old girl."

Getting a little stricken look on her face, she answered. "Thank you. Actually, I just sort of do what I feel is natural. Although technically I was programmed."

"Hmmm, sounds like quite the conundrum." katsu said while beginning to feel bad about where the direction this conversation was headed. "You're an Observational type right? What does that mean? I would guess you have superior senses."

"Heehee," she giggled, starting to lighten up, "I can scan your DNA from this close, if that would be a good demonstration." she said with a smile.

"Wow! No need. I'll take your word for it. It sounds like quite the ability."

"Alright!" she said as she quietly did it anyway. Finding no damage, she got up to leave. "Oh well, see you around!"

"Farewell! I'll just be here if you need someone to talk to."

"I'll remember that." With that she left to bother someone else.

'_Cute kid_.' was Katsu's last thought on the subject before returning his attention back to his gear.

* * *

A quick stop at the Dock Colony that involved a small scuffle with Commander Cherenkov and a few local toughs and they were on their way .

* * *

"You okay Commander?" Katsu asked.

"I'm fine." was the curt retort.

"Okay." and Katsu returned to his studies.

* * *

Surprisingly, this time Katsu was asleep when the ship rocked dumping him off the bed and onto the floor. "Hgzzgak! Huh? What happened?" Quickly getting dressed, he then made his way to the bridge. '_This time, I'm getting answers. I won't be helpless again..._'

At the bridge, he arrived in time to watch the transition into normal space.

"Gnosis?!" said an amazed Shion.

"Good God..." was what Katsu said as they beheld an armada of Gnosis. As if that wasn't enough, there was a massive planet-sized Gnosis.

"What the Hell? Hey! Are you sure you got the right coordinates?!" was the captains response.

"Ah, well... they're..." stuttered Hammer.

"Man, look at all of them..." remarked an impressed Tony.

"KOSMOS, Ultra Wide-Range Hilbert effect!" Shion ordered.

"Affirmative."

With the Hilbert effect activated, all the Gnosis were phased into the Real Realm. An exclamation of surprise and admiration from MOMO then heralded the next problem.

"C-Captain! I can't control her!

"Distortion in the gravity field! We're being pulled in!"

"What?!" Indeed, the ship was pulled into the Gravity well of the giant Gnosis.

* * *

A/N That's all for now!


	6. Here Start Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 5: Here is Where Things Start to Change**

by: Nim Maj

Katsu stood as a silent witness to the rescue efforts.

"I'm still picking up nothing. I just hope that our IFF signal will be detectable by KOSMOS." Allen said.

"Okay just keep searching." Unable to do anything, Katsu took this time to watch as Allen continued working. They were inside the Elsa trying to find where the others went and figure out how to get out. Fortunately, no Gnosis were around to attempt a boarding action. Hours later something began to happen.

"I'm picking something up! It's KOSMOS!" Allen cried out in relief."

"Well? What are we waiting for? Get over to 'em!"

"Aye Captain!" and with that, Tony moved the Elsa to KOSMOS' location, searchlights powered and pointed to the growing hole in the Gnosis.

Activating the external speakers, the Captain spoke up trying to establish contact. "Heyyy, Miss Vector! You still alive?"

"Chieeef! Are you all riiight?!"

A smile slowly spread on Katsu's face. They were all right. Unfortunately, he was too far to count their numbers and was unable to notice the fact that Cherenkov was not among the survivors.

* * *

After gathering the survivors, the Elsa began to hightail it out of there. There was still Gnosis after all.

"They're coming after us!"

"Full speed ahead! Shake 'em off!"

"Aye, sir!"

"Man... there's a ton of 'em!"

Fortunately, fate chose to intervene at that point as covering fire intercepted the leading Gnosis.

"What the...?" was the Captain's response as a red ship with white wings revolving around the engines swooped in and engaged the Gnosis. "The Durandal?!" he identified it.

Soon the Durandal was involved in a massive space brawl as it cut loose with all of its weapons leaving a trail of explosions in its wake. Unfortunately, despite the thousands it destroyed, tens of thousands would take their place. The Durandal was being surrounded. Also at this time, the Gnosis gathered for a second attempt at the Elsa. It was around this time that some of the survivors made it to the bridge.

"Captain!"

"Hey! You alright?" Taking their silance as a 'yes', he returned his attention to escaping the Gnosis. "Tony! Can you lose 'em?"

"I doubt it... They're a lot faster than we are."

"Damn it. The Durandal's guns aren't slowing them down. What're we gonna do?" Anxiety was creeping into his voice. A few tense moments later, Hammer got an alert at his console.

"Huh? Hatch number 17 is open...?" he turned to look at the people present on the bridge. Was somebody still down there?!" Everyone turned around and saw Katsu standing by the door. Looking at them, he quickly shook his head in negative. Shion figured it out first. "It's KOSMOS! What is she...?"

"I'll put it on the monitor." After doing that, he leaned forward to inspect the visual feed. It showed KOSMOS going up an elevator.

"KOSMOS!" After activating the two-way connection, she tried talking to the android. "KOSMOS!KOSMOS!! What are you doing?! Get back here!! There's too many of them for you to destroy! You're not equipped to handle that great a number!" KOSMOS' reply was lost to the vacuum. "What? I can't hear you!"

"The air is too thin for her voice to carry!" They could only watch as KOSMOS exited the Elsa and positioned herself on the top of the rear section of the hull. After waiting a few moments, KOSMOS unleashed her X-Buster for the first time. All could only stare in awe at her power as all the Gnosis were reduced to salt and absorbed.

* * *

The silence that settled on the bridge was broken by a relieved Captain. "Heck, that wasn't so bad."

"Chief..." began a shocked Allen.

"Did... did that really just happen?" said a disbelieving Shion.

"Yeah..." Allen answered sounding like he didn't really believe it either. "It appeared as if she absorbed the Gnosis."

"How could she have weaponry that even we don't know about...?" After some deliberation, she came to a conclusion. "No, that wasn't a weapon. That was..."

"...something impossible." finished Allen. Katsu just heard all this and kept it all to himself. '_KOSMOS... how interesting. Now I really am glad that I'm here. Things are so much more interesting._'

* * *

Riding the elevator to the bridge to meet the so called 'Little Master' of the Durandal, the crew of the Elsa arrived to catch the last of a conversation between a red-haired boy and A blonde woman with a Texan (to Katsu) accent.

"Roger Little Mastah" said the woman as she turned away to go about her business.

"Thanks for helping us out." chaos began.

"You guys better fill me in on the situation later." the kid casually dismissed. "Man, what the heck is going on here...? And Momma's gone and caught a bug, so we can't perform any analyses for a while."

"That's terrible." chaos consoled.

"Tell me about it."

On the side, Allen began asking about the Little Master. "Hey, is that Little Master?" he asked the Captain.

"He's our boss... the head honcho." he answered before addressing the Little Master. "Hey, Little Master... we picked up a couple of passengers headed for Miltia while we were working. What should we do with them?"

"They look like they're in pretty deep with something... Well, your first concern should be to repair the Elsa. Why don't you get it fixed at the Foundation? You won't make it far in that kinda shape."

"Foundation...? You mean the Kukai Foundation? Form the Galactic Finance's Top 10 Fastest Growing Corporation's list?" Katsu's attention was piqued at this and he began paying closer heed to their conversation. "Then you must be...?"

"Ah... the business stuff was meant to be a side thing. We got lucky, that's all."

'_Woah, without even trying too! I'm impressed._' were Katsu's thought on the matter.

When Allen started whispering into Shion's ear, things went downhill for him, even if they may have been joking.

"Hey, hey. I heard that, man. Would you rather we left you here in space?"

"Uh, n-no, sorry, sir!" While they continued to give Allen a hard time, Shion began looking out into space, catching the eye of the Little Master again, after he was done having a few laughs at Allen's expense.

"What's wrong? Something worrying you?"

"Huh? Oh, no, it's nothing. I'm Shion Uzuki. Nice to... um... meet you..." she trailed off.

"Jr. Gaignun Jr. I got a real name, but let's just leave it at that for now. Good to meet ya." Jr. introduced himself. "Shelley, change of plans. We're returning to the Foundation. Make sure to tell Gaignun that we've secured the final emulator." This latest tidbit earning Katsu's interest yet again. '_There are more? And they have all of them? Isn't that... dangerous?_' He moved to talk to Jr.

"Roger. Preparing to return to the Foundation." was the purple-haired lady's response.

* * *

The Next Day

Promised something 'cool', Katsu joined the rest of the Elsa's passengers on a tour of the Durandal. Everything seemed in place to Katsu, who only had the Woglinde and the Elsa to compare.

"What is this place?" MOMO asked, looking around. Using her incredible senses, she made an observation. "The environmental controls here seem extremely strict..."

"They're so big." commented Shion on the containers. "Six to each side, with one directly across..."

"Thirteen in all." Ziggy added. "Looks like each block has a name inscribed on it."

"You've got great eyesight! Hmmm, let's see... Peter... Andrew... Boanerges... Thomas... John... Ummm..." Shion trailed off as KOSMOS picked up where she left off. "Phillip, Matthew, Bartholomew, James, Thaddaeus, Simon, Judas."

'_Why after disciples of the Christians?_' Katsu mused.

"And the last one..."

"It appears to say Marienkind."

"Marienkind... I think I've heard that somewhere..."

"It means, 'the child of Mary'" Shelley supplied.

"This is where we store all the dangerous items. Stuff like this." Jr. pulled a nearby lever and the containers opened to reveal 12 golden objects. The containers weren't done exposing their contents when Shion cried out in recognition, horror, and surprise. "Zohars?!"

"Actually, they're all Emulators. And they've all been sealed, including the one we just retrieved."

"Why are these Zohars here...?"

"Well, our corporation does dabble a little in everything. Besides, these days, you can't get by without having something to deal with the Gnosis. And we definitely can't wait around for the Federation to get off its lazy butt."

'I agree mostly.' thought Katsu.

"What's in the room across from here?" MOMO queried.

"Nothing pleasant, I'll tell you that much."

"You're not going to show us?"

"Trust me, it ain't something you'd want to see." Jr shook his head.

"Even if we were to consider the diversity of your businessess, you're still a foundation, right?

"I mean, the weaponry on this ship far outclass those on any warship... Who are you people, anyway...?"

"We were more or less a government organization, previously. Well... I guess if you want to see it that badly..." and with that, he lead them into a room that housed tubes with Gnosis in them.

"What is this?" Shion asked before gasping in recognition. Katsu felt a little sick.

"I warned you, you weren't gonna like it, didn't I?

"All of these specimens appear to be humans whose bodies turned into Gnosis." KOSMOS explained.

"Transformed bodies... I've only heard of them before..." was Ziggy's comment.

"Most people just turn white and shatter to pieces, but there are a few exceptions... and they end up like this. We've named this one Betty for now." he continued morbidly. It's hard to look straight at them... but I don't want to refer to them by some code name or number. It's just not right to treat the dead like mere objects."

"Is that a lady?" MOMO asked.

"She was a little girl... the last time we saw her."

"People turning into Gnosis...? Have you learned anything about them?" queried Allen.

"Not much. Plenty of Gnosis remains have been recovered to date, but nobody's learned a thing from them. You know what they're composed of?"

"No..."

"Sodium chloride... plain old salt. Even their translucent bodies... they're mostly made up of water and sodium hydroxide. How can ordinary compounds like that form creatures like them? No one really knows why those who survive Gnosis encounters always turn into one of them. Some people think they're a new type of virus; others say they're beings from another dimension who take on temporary forms in this one."

"Always...? No exceptions?" Shion asked in a weak voice.

"Nope. Not as far as I know." The answer unsettled Shion as she remembered recent past events.

"So they could be from another dimension?" Allen continued. "Wouldn't that mean their true forms exist somewhere else...?"

"Who knows? All that's certain, is that they're hostile to humans. Not that such a sentiment, is unique to them."

"Chief, is something wrong? You don't look so good."

"Huh?" she said as she was startled out of her thoughts. "No, don't worry. It's nothing..." Turning her attention back to Jr. she asked. "So... so when did this all begin...?"

"Unofficially, phenomena like this have been occurring periodically for the past few centuries. But... after a certain incident, the Gnosis leapt into the forefront of history..."

"A certain incident?"

"The Miltian Conflict. Joachim Mizrahi... It was he who opened Pandora's Box and unleashed the Gnosis upon the galaxy... And we're all paying for his ambition."

"Joachim Mizrahi... the brilliant scientist who founded the U-TIC Organization."

"Brilliant?" Jr. scoffed. "He was a lunatic. Unable to bear his curiosity, he unleashed the Gnosis into our world."

"A lunatic...?" MOMO said weakly before turning and walking away slowly.

"The Foundation was established after the war by the newly formed Second Miltian government, to clean up and investigate the facts behind the incident. Technically, that's our real job. Problem is, the funding's tight in peacetime On top of that, running the Foundation takes a staggering amount of money, and the management of these Zohars ain't cheap, either. So, we ended up privatizing part of our operations and became a foundation. We never imagined that some of our side businesses would hit it so big, though."

"So, in summation, you are the custodians of the Zohar Emulators and other Zohar related... phenomena?" Katsu finally spoke up..

"Yup! The Kukai Foundation was created to investigate the U-TIC Organization and all Zohar related activity." Jr. replied.

"I see. Well then, I guess that places me under your jurisdiction. I am a space-time anomaly related to the Ariadne Zohar emulator when it came into contact with 4 personel of the Woglinde."

"Ehhh?! Uhm, when you put it that way, I guess..." Jr. trailed of and looked at Shelley for confirmation. This news was also shocking to the Vector crew as Katsu finally exposed his origins.

With a bow in Jr.'s direction, "Please take care of me. I won't be a burden."

"Uh sure, whatever" he answered, still unsure but throwing off his confusion. "I guess, a 'welcome aboard' is in order. Hehe" he ended nervously. 'Oh boy, I need to tell Gaignun about this.'

* * *

A/N Man, its been awhile. Sorry for not updating. Things have been hectic and I haven't felt like updating. When I finally got around to writing, I ended up reading 100 chapters of History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi... in a row.

Anyway, things will start to get interesting from now on.


	7. The Kukai Foundation

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 6: The Kukai Foundation**

by: Nim Maj

"Chief! Great News!" called out Allen as he ran toward Shion, Katsu following at a more slow pace. After the revelation of Katsu's origins, they broke up to search for MOMO who had disappeared. Katsu and Allen followed Jr. and Shelley so that Katsu could give a full accounting of his story. Allen had to make arrangements with Jr. concerning the trip to Second Miltia. This was why they were looking for Shion and MOMO, to inform them of how they would continue the trip to Second Miltia, and so that Katsu could make good on his promise to MOMO now that Jr. said it would be okay to tell them. "After this ship arrives at the Kukai Foundation, they're gonna take us to Second Miltia!"

"Second Miltia? Really?"

"Apparently, they have some work to take care of out there. The Captain's still whining about repairing the Elsa, but..."

"Some work...? I wonder...?"

"Huh?"

"Well... I'm sure they've got their own reasons, but don't you think it's a little strange that everyone's heading for Miltia?"

"Not really... It's probably just a coincidence. I'm just glad that we saved some money. Not to mention that this ship's a million times better equipped than the Elsa. And we'll have nothing to worry about if we run into the Gnosis again. Hey, speaking of which, did you check out your room? They all have jacuzzis and minibars, and... Hey,what's wrong, Chief?"

She sighed. "Nothing, nothing. I'm just jealous of how easily swayed you are..." Chuckling at that, Katsu decided to speak up. "Well, aside from that, I'm here to keep a promise to MOMO and you, Shion-san. I've talked it over with my, legal guardians of the Kukai Foundation and they think I don't have to keep it a secret any longer."

"Oh you mean where you're from? Really?" MOMO asked with a hint of excitement.

"That's right! So you can tell us now?"

"Yes I can." Katsu replied as he took a seat on a nearby bench facing them, with Allen sitting next to him. "So what would you like to know?"

"Well first, what did you mean when you said you were a space-time anomaly connected to the Ariadne Zohar Emulator?" Shion asked.

"Huh?" MOMO looked at them in confusion.

Coughing into his hand, Katsu caught their attention. "Ah yes, MOMO. You had already left when I made my revelation. Well, to start off, I was there when the original Zohar was first discovered. I was part of those investing in the exploration of the ruins that housed it. When it was discovered, I grew... excited, and insisted on getting close to the Zohar. Accompanied by Dr. Masuda, the head archaeologist, we approached the Zohar. At the time, we didn't know anything about it, and as I stretched out my hand, I touched a glowing field that surrounded the Zohar. It must have reacted to me because then I lost consciousness and found myself waking up on the Woglinde." A silence greeted Katsu's elaboration. It was broken by Allen. "Yeah, that was Jr.'s reaction too. But everything checks out. He described the original Zohar accurately and Jr. said that the powers of the original Zohar could conceivably allow putting Katsu into stasis until something happened to pull him out."

"Thanks Allen. This does raise some possibilities. For example, it is possible to bring all those people back, however, considering the number of disappearances required before I, the first victim was allowed to return, it's not cost-effective."

"So, who were you before you were put into stasis?" asked MOMO.

"Ahhh, something more familiar, and more concrete. I was Katsuyori Kuno, 16 years old, and the head of the Kuno clan. We are descended from favored samurai and are thus, relatively well-to-do."

"Samurai?

"Ancient warriors of Japan. They followed a code of honor called bushido. Shion-san, your name is rooted in Japan."

"Wait!" interrupted Allen. "I just realised! From _when_ are you?"

"Oh yes, thats right. The Zohar was discovered in the year 2001 A.D. (1) This year is T.C. 4768. Converted to A.D., that would make it around 7268 A.D. This means I was in stasis for over five thousand years." More silence, this time accompanied by slack jaws and bug-eyed expressions.

"F-five thousand?! So _where_ were you born?"

Smiling a little, he told them. "Tokyo General Hospital, Japan, Earth. Or as you know it, Lost Jerusalem."

* * *

While they traveled to the Kukai Foundation, they were able to pump Katsu for more information. Topics included his family, life at the turn of the 2nd millennium, his skills and abilities, and etc.

This last was useful since Jr. declared Katsu his temporary secretary, or in actuality his errand boy. It was somewhat embarrassing but Katsu bore with the annoyance. Jr. did give orders to Mary and Shelley too after all. As a test, they never gave Katsu something important or secretive, just in case. Fortunately, for Katsu, they also never gave him much to do as most of the bureaucratic work was done on the Foundation, and Jr. was somewhat lazy himself. But eventually, they arrived.

* * *

"Now that's an impressive sight." said Katsu.

"So that's the Kukai Foundation? They sure know how to spend their money..." Allen noted while Jr. just nodded.

"I can't wait to see the Durandal turn into a skyscraper it's so beautiful." MOMO added

"What? We're going to dock, just like this?" asked Shion.

"This ship's supposedly one of the most famous landmarks in the Foundation." Allen elaborated. "I saw it in a travel guide on the Elsa."

"Oh really? I'd never know.. I don't check out vacation guides very often..."

"Oh, look, we're docking!"

Indeed, as the Durandal approached the bottom of the Foundation, the group waited in anticipation as the docking procedures took place. Most breathtaking was the moment their viewport changed from space, to metal, to water, and then finally pass the surface of the indoor lake to tower into the sky. A unique vertical view of the city greeted them.

* * *

Exclamations of awe were in order starting with Allen and MOMO. "I agree. That's, quite the view." commented Katsu.'_I don't think I'll get used to it though. Ugh. Gravity is messed up in the future._.'

Approaching from behind them was a suited man flanked by Mary and Shelley. "New Year's Eve is the best time to visit. The evening metropolis is quite a sight to behold with all her lights." he began.

"Gaignun Kukai. The managing director of the Kukai Foundation." Said Ziggy as he identified the newcomer. A noncommittal noise from Shion drew his attention to her.

"What was that?" he inquired.

"Ah, nothing... Nice to meet you."

"Welcome, to the Kukai Foundation." he greeted as he offered his hand. Shion looked a little startled and hesitant before she took the hand and shook it.

"I've heard about your situation from Captain Matthews and chaos. Is everything all right?"

"Oh, uh, yes. Thank you for all your help."

"Enjoy your stay." A curt nod to Allen, and he was on his way to MOMO leaving a confused Shion. Confused due to her unusually rude behavior.

"And you must be MOMO." he greeted the pink-haired Realian. Kneeling down, he continued, "I've received word from Juli Mizrahi, of the Contact Subcommittee. We'll make sure you get to Miltia safely."

"From... Mommy?!"

"Right. She told me to take good care of you."

"Can I... talk to her?" she asked, hope and excitement evident in her voice.

"Well... she seemed pretty busy."

"Oh... I see..." Her hopes were dashed. "Why doesn't Mommy ever wanna to see me?"

"I'll let you know as soon as I hear from her again." he assured her.

"All right...Thank you very much." With that, he moved on to the last party, Katsu.

"Greetings Mr. Kuno." he began as he held out his hand. "I've heard your story from Jr. I formally welcome you to the Kukai Foundation."

Taking the hand and shaking firmly, Katsu replied, "An honor to meet and work for you sir. I hope I won't be a burden."

Smiling in reassurance, "I'm sure you won't. I've heard nothing but good reports from Mary and Shelley. We'll find a good position for you. For now, just take a break."

Letting go, Katsu then performed a small bow. "Thank you."

* * *

Later on, a private conversation was being held by the heads of the Kukai foundation. Nigredo and Rubedo, known as Gaignun Kukai and Gaignun Kukai Jr. respectively.

"That android, KOS-MOS,'' Jr. began, ''she's got an incredible amount of potential, you know. There's no way she's just a prototype. I'm also concerned about how she resonated with the Emulators...''

"The Hilbert Effect… I heard they lost the archetype, but it looks like there's more to this than it seems… and don't forget about her engineer… What was her name? Shion? I think she might be on to us…and our powers."

"No way. She's just an ordinary human." Jr. stated in disbelief.

"She might not be as ordinary as you think."

"I doubt it. She seems normal enough to me." After some thought, he conceded. "I guess it's possible, though. After all, she's involved in the highest classified part of that project.... The same one that Helmer's involved in."

A lull in the conversation. "The Zohar project... which reminds me, what do you think of Katsu? I was thinking of making him my secretary to a certain extent. According to him, he ran quite the business. Can he be trusted?"

"That's what we can find out. So far, he seems harmless, a bureaucrat." Jr. snorted in derision. "We should keep him close though and see what he does. We don't know what contact with the Zohar did to him."

"He is truly an anomaly. There hasn't been a case like this to our knowledge. Over 5000 years and countless contact experiments just for him to be brought back now?"

"Hey... Why don't we... lay off the Mizrahi talk for a while."

"Hmmm." Nigredo gave a dignified snort. "Concerned about that MOMO girl?" he teased.

"Don't look at me like that. You think she like being called the child of a madman? After all, we were there when Mizrahi finally met his end. We saw what happened. You know that girl's a Realian. Her memory might be imprinted with something..."

"So your saying the image she holds of Mizrahi might be a false one?"

"I don't know." Jr. said in exasperation. "That's why I want you to lay off when you're around her. At least, for now anyway."

"If you're that concerned about her, why don't you invite her to the beach? I'm sure it'll take her mind off of things."

"Man... I told you, it's not like that!" Jr said defensively. He got up and began to walk out.

"Hey." Gaignun tossed Jr. a box.

"...What's this?" upon Gaignun's failure to answer Jr. decided to just open it to find out.

"Man, It's a stainless-steel finish Makarov! With the original box and everything!"

"I won it at a Lion's Heart auction. It was part of their antique weapons collection." Gaignun said as he began to walk out.

"This isn't like you. You're up to something."

"Not at all. I just thought I'd reward you for all the hard work you've done for us recently. Have I gone too far?"

'Nuh-uh" was Jr.'s reply.

"Don't go shooting that thing all over the place. Remember, you're older than I am. Try to act like it once in a while, alright?" With that, he stepped out. After the door closed, Jr.'s shout of joy could be heard. Gaignun could only sigh.

* * *

A/N

Sorry for the late update. It's back to school for me. So expect updates to be only during the weekends. Unless I feel like it.


	8. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 7: Interlude**

by: Nim Maj

"No."

"What?"

"Just... No!"

"What's wrong?"

"...Everything! Little Master, help me out here."

"Man, Allen! What the heck are you wearing?! Is that your swimsuit?"

"What's wrong with it?!" asked an annoyed Allen.

"Mr. Ridgeley, pardon my bluntness, but my respect for you is dieing a slow and painful death, accompanied with much wailing and gnashing of teeth. Do you know when your bathing suit was last fashionable? Since before I was born! That's over 5000 years!. Please pick something else! Surely your current funds will allow you to acquire a more current design, like swimming trunks?"

The hold up was concerning Allen's choice of swim wear. While chaos, Katsu, and Jr. chose trunks, Allen chose a white and green striped male 1-piece swimsuit that covered most of his body from the shoulder straps down to the knees. Katsu found this objectionable to his standard of fashion.

"Okay! Fine!" grumbling to himself, Allen went back in and this time chose a pair of swimming trunks with cargo pockets and an unzipped jacket.

Looking it over, Katsu sighed in relief. "Whew, thank you Allen. Crisis averted."

* * *

Later, at the beach, MOMO and Jr. were passing a beach ball back and forth while chaos watched. Allen appeared to be swimming, if the flailing arms and the sideways movement could be called that, and Katsu and Shion sat under a beach umbrella, eyes glued to their connection gear, their drinks on the table between the chairs they were sitting on. Katsu continued to familiarize himself with his new environment while Shion was checking up on KOSMOS data. Soon however, they were approached by Allen and MOMO.

"What's the matter Chief? You didn't come to the beach to stare at the screen all day, did you?"

"Come on, Shion, Katsu. Why don't you come and play with us?"

"Sorry," Shion answered before Katsu, "In a bit."

"Are you working on KOSMOS? It must be really tough." As the talk went on about KOSMOS and her complexity, Katsu set down his gear so that he could listen in better. The conversation continued on and covered Jr. and Gaignun and their relationship. Picking up a few interesting facts about his employers, Katsu just let the conversation continue, even when Jr. joined in.

"Hey, who's an illegitimate son?"

"Uhh... man, this beach is really great! It doesn't feel artificial at all!" said Allen as he tried to change the subject.

"It's our latest product. You can even change the weather!" Jr. said with pride as he got out a remote control. Katsu looked on with interest.

"You can't have blue skies all the time, right?" As he pressed a button on the remote, the lights dimmed as clouds gathered overhead and low rumbling sounds were heard. This got Shion's attention as she stood up and looked up apprehensively.

"I hate... thunder..." she said quietly.

"Shion." said an unsure Jr. as he didn't quite catch her words. Then lightning flashed followed by a peal of thunder.

"Stop it!! I hate thunder!!" she cried out as she curled up protectively and covered her ears.

"Little Master! Turn it off! Turn it off!!" was Katsu's panicked shout as he looked at Shion worriedly. After canceling the thunder. Everyone turned to Shion as she spoke up haltingly.

"I'm sorry. I just... really hate thunder..." she said, still trembling. Katsu got up, grabbed Allen's jacket that he had discarded when he went swimming, and placed it around Shion's shoulders.

"It's all right Miss Shion." Katsu said as he placed a hand on her shoulder." We didn't know." He looked over his shoulder and motioned to Jr. with his free hand to do something about the clouds.

* * *

A/N

Pretty much just a filler chapter. Things start happening next time and Katsu gets more invlolved. See you next time!


	9. KOSMOS' Encephalon Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series. Or the Warhammer 40,000 franchise (Guest appearance).

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 8: KOSMOS' Encephalon Dive**

by: Nim Maj

After gating into the Second Miltian system, the Kukai Foundation was placed under arrest for suspected treason. Unfortunately, Katsu was at Jr.'s desk going through a stack of paperwork. The lights going out were the only indication that something may have gone wrong, but due to a lack of inter-ship communication, he wasn't informed of the arrest. He was still at the desk when Federation soldiers barged in.

"Freeze!" ordered two guards as they entered the office.

"Wh-what the hell?" stammered a surprised Katsu, as he looked up and into the barrel of the soldier's rifle.

"Don't move! The Kukai Foundation staff and crew have been placed under arrest for suspected treason."

"Oookay... that's a new one on me. Very well. You have my full cooperation." As he was waiting in the chair while they entered and scanned the room. All of a sudden, one of the guards raised his rifle and knocked Katsu across the face with the rifle butt. Blackness and pretty stars overcame him.

* * *

Katsu came to with the help of Shion's Medica ether. "Ugh, what happened?"

"It seems you had the bad luck to run into U-TIC infiltrators. When we got here, they were trying to hack into the personal files." Shion explained.

"I see. So where are they now?"

"They're knocked out. We had to drop by to get Jr.'s guns."

After the healing was completed, "Thanks Miss Shion. So, what's going on?"

"I'll tell you as we go." On their way to KOSMOS' maintenance bed, Katsu was filled in on the situation.

"Hmmm, that reminds me. Hay Little Master!"

"What?" Jr. asked as Katsu caught up to him.

"Here," Katsu handed Jr. a notepad. "That's my report on what I was able to finish before I was interrupted by the infiltrators. The first of the three stacks."

"Okay..." Jr. quickly looked at the short list. "What the hell?! There's only three items on this list! Pick up supplies, a development plan, and the Robot Academy?!"

"Yeah, it's a summary. Those are the important ones. The supplies has an appended list with the most important items at the top and where we can get them. The development plan is for a proposed living area extension plan. And the Robot Academy one is about a Super Robot."

"Oh... okay. Good work!"'_Man! I should have thought about this sooner! Goodbye paperwork!_' Jr. thought with glee.

* * *

Finally, at KOSMOS maintenance room, they prepared to begin the encephalon dive to retrieve the memory file.

"Here we go" Shion stated, taking calming breaths while at it. "Allen, handle back up for me, alright?"

"...Roger" he said with a sigh. "Opening interconnection." Taking a look at Shion before shaking his head and mumbling to himself, he continued. "Don't worry, I'll back you up no matter what happens."he said resolutely.

'_Man, he's got it bad for her'_ were Katsu's thoughts.

Slippin on the Dive unit, Shion replied, "Thanks. Ready, KOSMOS?" she addressed the android. As the world then began warping around them, Katsu couldn't help but ask Allen, "Uhhh, should this be happening?"

"What the?" Jr.'s confusion was his only clue as he was forced to lose consciousness for the second time that day.

* * *

Due to his previous experience with the blunt end of a rifle, Katsu was the last of his group to regain consciousness. This time he woke up to MOMO's face.

"Ugh... what happened this time?"

"We're still trying to figure that out ourselves." was MOMO's reply in her cute voice. Getting up, he started to take in the sights. A city at night, a fighter/dropship circling overhead, and some kids with rifles marching down the road... wait. Kids with rilfes?

"The hell?" Katsu asked.

"No way... It can't be..." Jr. muttered softly.

"Jr.?"

"No doubt about it. They're U.R.T.V." At this Katsu pulled out his connection gear and made a note to look up U.R.T.V.

"I see..." Ziggy said, "It would appear that this is more than just an illusion." Turning to Jr. he asked, "What is this place? Do you recognize it?" after a short silence he pressed on. "Jr.?"

"What?!!"

"I'm asking you if you recognize this place."

Looking down Jr. replied. "Yeah, I do. If this isn't an illusion, and my memory's correct, this is... Miltia. From fourteen years ago." Getting out of cover he ran after the U.R.T.V.s, taking Katsu by surprise.

"Where are you going?" Ziggy called after him.

"I wonder what's troubling him? It looks as though he's trying to chase after those people..."

"I'm sure he has his reasons. Nonetheless, we don't know what's going on, and we can't let him go off alone."

"Then let's follow him." Katsu concluded as he set off after Jr., MOMO and Ziggy following him.

* * *

They caught up to Jr. at the edge of a battlefield. The U.R.T.V.s from before were cutting down the crowd of unarmed civilians.

"Every single one of them's infected..." Soon however, a black haired U.. Showed up and attacked them, calling out for a "Rubedo."

"Gaignun...?!"

_'Master Gaignun was a U.R.T.V.?' _Katsu thought.

Soon however, Katsu noticed Jr. staring off at something only he could see.

"Are you all right?" MOMO asked.

"I-I'm fine..."

"Jr.?"

"I said I'm fine!!" Jr. snapped. Thinking he was going through a tough time, Katsu bit back his rebuke. It proved a wise decision when Jr. apologized, settling the matter.

"Damn it... what the hell is this? What's going on here?" wondered Jr. as he gazed at the grisly scene.

* * *

"Man... you've gotta be kidding... " said Jr. as they approached a building.

"What's wrong?" asked MOMO. "Oh..."

"The U-TIC Organization's central tower... Labyrinthos."

"Labyrinthos?"

"Hallelujah!" They heard a person speak out, the voice's words echoing around them.

"And the sea gave up the dead which were in it... and death and hell delivered up the dead which were in them... and they were judged every man according to their works!"

"That voice... that's... That's Daddy...! Daddy!"

"What?!" exclaimed Ziggy as MOMO attempted to run to the speaker who continued to quote the Revelation. "MOMO! Stop! Where are you going?!"

"Let me go! Daddy... Daddy's calling for me!"

"Daddy?! Is that really him?"

Still looking up, Jr answered. "That's Joachim Mizrahi... without a doubt."

"So that's... Joachim Mizrahi..."

"And whosoever was not found written in the Book of Life... was cast into the lake of fire! Rejoice all ye! The time for feasting has come!" An explosion ended his speech and pushed Dr. Mizrahi over the edge.

"Nooooooo!" cried MOMO.

"Holy Shit!" was Katsu's reaction as his mouth hung open, the bloody climax inevitable. MOMO finally broke Ziggy's grip and ran forward to catch her father but it disappeared into twinkling lights.

"Da... ddy..." MOMO squeaked out as she felt her emotions rise. "Daddyyyyy!" she cried out, hanging her head.

"MOMO..." was all Jr. could say.

"All this before me... is this really Miltia from fourteen years ago...?" He was unanswered when the world shook.

"What's happening now!" shouted Katsu as the world around them dissolved. Their cries of surprise were followed by a set of strange glyphs arranged in a circle that bathed them in light.

* * *

'_Third times the charm.._.' Katsu thought as he woke up to MOMO's sobs. Standing up he checked his surroundings. MOMO crying, Jr. hovering over her, and Ziggy awake and nearby. _'Great, last again.'_ After letting MOMO cry they got up and explored the surroundings. As they made their way to achurch nearby, they unexpectedly met up with Shion's group. After a brief rundown and chaos' hypothesis about what happened, they entered the church.

* * *

Entering the church, they spotted a person. "Hmmm? Someone's already here." started Katsu.

"Those clothes... is she a Realian?" Allen wondered out loud.

"Yes... She definitely seems to be a Realian, but... I also sense something different..." MOMO supplied.

"Is this based on one of our memories, too, Chief? ...Chief?"

Stepping forward, Ziggy posed the question. "Are you... a Realian?"

"Yes. My name is Febronia. I came to take care of this church because I longed for a place where Realians could find peace."

"Febronia..." Shion repeated.

'_Febronia?_' thought Katsu. '_As in February? From februa? Latin for... thongs_?' Katsu closed his eyes and shook his head. '_So much useless information. I need a life_...'

"Do you know her?" asked Jr.

Shion seemed to shake away a bad memory. (It was also this time that Katsu began thinking Febronia's smile was beginning to take on a sadistic Mona Lisa style, oddly enough.) "I... I know you... I... know... you...! But... no... I don't want to remember... It's... it's..."

"Follow me, Shion." Febronia walked over to a door shaped cavity in the wall.

"The instant you open that door you will come face to face with yourselves." a voice new to Katsu spoke up. "It will be an experience full of sorrow and pain... But it is, both to you and to us, a very, very important experience."

* * *

"This... is inside the Chief's soul?" Allen spoke what was on everyone's mind. A dark corridor with a storm going on outside, lightning flashing every now and then, briefly illuminating the bloodstained walls.

'_I'm impressed, Shion-san. This would be quite the haunted house. It speaks volumes of your haunted past_.' Katsu thought respectfully.

"This is..." Shion began. "The Acute Neurosis Treatment Facility. A place you know well." the little girl finished.

"The room where Mom was hospitalized..."

"Yes. A place where painful, sorrowful memories linger. I wonder... Can you face them..." A flash of light and the group was faced with a room with bodies littered here and there. As if that wasn't bad enough, Shion and Jr. began seeing things only they could see. Their own haunting past.

"Chief! Jr.! What's wrong with you two?! Hey! Chief?!" Looking up, they saw something begin to take form. "Wha... What is that!?"

As the shape finally coalesced, the monster,the Tiamat, born of Shion's and Jr.'s greatest fears and trauma attacked. A sweep of it's claw sent Katsu flying into the back of the room while the others dodged and summoned their weapons.

"Oof! What?! This is the encephalon! Isn't this all imaginary? How come I felt it knock the wind out of me?" Katsu complained as he got up from a swipe, and stood next to Allen as they backed up to let the others go at it. Shion was half-heartedly attacking it from range, the fear evident in her eyes while Jr. attacked wildly. Chaos was dodging in and out, his hand-to-hand combat techniques clearly doing damage. MOMO was spamming ether spells to power-up her allies while Ziggy was laying a careful barrage for maximum effect.

"It's kind of like a protection program. The monster is an antivirus or firewall and it thinks we are viruses. Although this is the encephalon, these bodies do contain our information. They're a graphic representation..."

"Dumb it down for me Allen." Katsu cut in.

Sighing, he did. "This is sort of like a battle in the mind. One can use real world objects to form some kind of basis for a mental attack. That's why they have weapons. They thought it into existence because this is the encephalon. The bigger the imagination, the more powerful you can be. You can do that. Here."

"Why don't you then?"

"Because I can't think of any way to help her! I'll just get in everybody's way... and I said I'd back her up if anything goes wrong."

"Hmmm, so if I can think it, I can bring it into existence?" Katsu said this as he watched MOMO turn into a magical girl and unleash pink doom at the monster.

"Yes."

"Cool..." Katsu said as he got an evil grin on his face. "It's payback time." Allen looked at Katsu, wondering what would make the young man so confident. What he saw startled him. Red lines started appearing all aver Katsu's skin, as it turned black. An unmistakable smell of fire coming of him. Katu's eyes glowed with an inner light. The rising temperature around the normally quiet young man forced Allen to step back. Katsu's clothes catching fire bathed the room in a fiery light. His form began to grow as the cracks in his skin started to glow with the same light that shone from his eyes. Katsu's hand reached for something behind him and a glowing sword materialized out of nowhere. Bringing it over his head, a pillar of fire engulfed him, the lightshow caught the fighters attention and all, even the Tiamat stood transfixed at the figure taking shape before them. The consuming pillar of fire blew the roof up and away, revealing an inky darkness where there should have been more floors. A fragment of a God strode forth from the dying flames.

"**NONE SHALL ESCAPE MY WRATH!" **

* * *

A/N

To anyone wondering, that was the Eldar Avatar of Khaine that Katsu turned into. He collected the figures even if he didn't play it himself. It's the encephalon! Let him have his fun!


	10. KOSMOS' Encephalon Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series. Or the Warhammer 40,000 franchise.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 8: KOSMOS' Encephalon Dive Pt. 2**

by: Nim Maj

Katsu was enjoying the power rush after turning into the Avatar of Khaine from his Warhammer 40000 figurine collection. '_That was quite the rare pleasure_.' he thought as he basked in his sudden vacation as the hostilities wound down.

* * *

**NONE SHALL ESCAPE MY WRATH!**

Avatar Katsu stepped forward as the others slowly drew of to the sides of the room. Facing the beast he raised his sword so that the blade covered his right eye. Then he burst into a flurry of motion, shoulder charging with his left shoulder. Followed up by a backhanded blow with the same arm, the Tiamat reeled before being stabbed through the eye with the point of the burning blade. The monster shrieked somehow, to make it's pain felt.

Pulling the sword back out, Katsu then grabbed the monster with his left hand to keep it still, ignoring the monster's flails that struck his back. Giving a mighty roar, Katsu raised the sword and severed the left arm of the monster. Raising it again, this time he stabbed the beast by first reversing his grip on the sword and stabbing down **into** the top of the monster, through its upper body and jabbing into the lower half.

Finally letting go, he stepped back and grabbed the gaping eye socket again, this time with his right hand and pulled out the sword with his left. A smooth move later and the Tiamat was without both arms.

Now flailing madly, Katsu stepped back from the wounded monster as it raised its tail to strike. As it came down, Katsu parried with his blade and lashed out in a counter that scored the Tiamat's flesh. Stepping forward again in a charge, Katsu led with an arm and lifted up the upper half of the monster to slash at the thin spine that attached the beast's upper and lower halves, completely severing the two.

As its body collapsed, the tail flailing uselessly, Katsu grabbed the eye socket once more and moved the upper half to the side, and drove the sword through the middle once again, but this time pinning it into the ground. Moving around the body, he wrestled the tail into both of his hands and gripped it to his chest. After making sure it was nice and tight, he pulled the tail taut and began dragging the tail in a circular motion with the sword as the center. The Tiamat was not stabbed, sliced, cut or even impaled to death. No, it was gored. Imaginary flesh was pulped by the sword as the body offered but weak resistance to the burning blade. Fortunately for the manifestation of fear, it disappeared in a flash of light leaving the Avatar's victorious roars echoing in the ears of the shocked, and in some cases sickened, observers.

* * *

After defeating the beast, the world shattered to reveal a bright sunny day complete with blue skies and green fields. In front of them was a tree with two girls running around a tree playing while a Febronia watched.

"I am sorry Shion... I know it was hard for you but..." the Febronia beside them said as they watched the happy scene.

"There are... two of you..." Shion replied confused.

"The woman sitting over there isn't me. It's just an image created for the girls. An illusion." Febronia explained. "This is their world. Created solely for Cecily and Cathe. I am using KOSMOS' Encephalon construction abilities to show it to all of you."

"But... they seem to be so happy..." Allen commented.

"Would you say that... if you were to see this?" The scene quickly shifted to that of a dead world, with Cecily and Cathe still running around the dead tree as if nothing was wrong.

"This is... just an illusion that traps them here.... A binding spell created by mankind to control the Zohar. But, as far as they know, this is reality." Febronia paused a moment before continuing. "I want you… to release my sisters…. Please, for the future of the Realians as well.

"The future of the Realians…?"

"Not just for their future, but for the future of humans, non-humans, and all manner of living consciousness." The little girl with orange hair added. "Feb and I can only exist in this world of consciousness. We can only come into contact with the real world for a short time. That is why I called for all of you, so that the future may be changed."

"Change… the future?"

"Look."

The world faded out and was replaced with a view of space. Before them a world appeared viewed as if it was far away and they on a ship.

"Miltia…" Shion identified the planet. All of a sudden, Zooming in from the depths of space came a KOSMOS. This one was outfitted with energy wings and various other pieces of weaponry attached to her body.

"That's… KOSMOS?!"

Before them, the world was covered in an angry red aura. Focusing at one area, a stream of red energy lanced out to strike at KOSMOS. She countered with a blue stream from her shoulder mounted cannons. The two streams met and the resulting explosion engulfed a galaxy. Shion gasped in awe and surprise.

"That stream of energy… is the consciousness known as U-DO."

"What? U-DO…?!" asked a surprised Jr.

"U-Do was the source of the space-time anomaly that engulfed Miltia. 14 years ago." Nephilim continued as they watched the explosion finally die down. "What you just saw was a vision of the future where U-DO encounters KOSMOS in the form in which she was meant to be. U-DO will awaken soon. He feeds upon the consciousness of those who intend to awaken him, as well as those who seek him."

"It's gonna wake up… soon…?"

"The future you just saw is but one of an infinite set of potential phenomena. But that does not mean the future is already set. Even the smallest of waves can spread throughout the whole. Phenomena change with every moment, just like a drifting wave."

"Are you saying… that we're that wave?"

"Yet before it all begins, I wanted you to face your pasts. But, I see you are not ready yet. I am sorry."

"But, why us?"

"Shion, you were once touched by a Gnosis." she elaborated, eliciting a small gasp from Shion." Despite that, you remain unchanged, the same as before. That is why…"

"That's why…?"

"There will be a time when I can discuss why. If you go back to Miltia, the place where it all began, then, you will see…" with that, they faded out.

"Wait!" Shion cried out, but they were already gone. Where they stood, a door formed out of nothing, and the group passed through.

* * *

As the group passed through the door, Katsu took the time to revert to his usual body, and joined the rest on the other side. They entered a to find a cave with KOSMOS tied with cables to a lumpy cross.

Shion reached out to brush KOSMOS' face. "KOSMOS… so this is your…" she stopped as KOSMOS began to glow, causing the cave to dim. "Ye shall be as gods…" Shion said as her hand moved in a cross motion.

"Disarming subconscious domain protection." Were the last words everyone heard before they were engulfed in a blue light. Moments later, they opened their eyes in the real world. As their senses readjusted, KOSMOS maintenance bed opened up and she too opened her eyes and sat up. Getting up from her seat, Shion started with her usual, "Good morning… KOSMOS…"

"Good morning, Shion." Was KOSMOS' reply before she took in the people around her.

"Well, looks like we all managed to make it back." was Chaos' comment.

"Chief!" Allen cried out joyfully as he ran and hugged Shion. "I'm so relieved you're okay!"

"A… Allen?" was Shion's confused reply.

* * *

A/N

Sorry! Unfortunately, I don't think I can get to this story very often at the moment. I lost interest in it for a while followed by heavy school work. But I'm back! However, don't expect any updates for 3-4 weeks. Unless I feel really compelled.


	11. The Song of Nephilim v2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series. Or the Warhammer 40,000 franchise.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 9: The Song of Nephilim**

by: Nim Maj

After reaching the bridge, Shion handed over the copy of the data to Captain Roman. "I present to you the memory bank data from the Anti-Gnosis Humanoid Weapon System KP-X, KOSMOS. Protection level AAA with no possibility of alteration."

"Memory bank data accepted." was Roman's reply. "Please remain within the Miltian star system until you're cleared of all charges.

* * *

Shortly after…

"Phew, well I am sure glad that escapade's over and done with!" was Mary's relieved comment.

"You don't look very happy." Shelley noticed.

"Huh?" Jr. said distractedly. "Yeah. You could say that… I still can't believe it…" MOMO looked decidedly uncomfortable. Fortunately, the elevator appeared with more passengers.

"We've got another friend of yours to release too." came Captain Roman's voice from the lift.

"Oh! Master Gaignun!" was Shelley's response.

"Master Gaignun…!" Mary exclaimed as they both ran and hugged Gaignun Kukai. Katsu only nodded in his direction. Jr.'s response was a "Hey."

"You've done well…" Gaignun commented.

"Ah, no big deal… But it sure brought back a lot of bad memories." he said. "Hey Shion… that girl… She called herself Nephilim right?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but…" she trailed off.

"Hmmm."

"What's… wrong?"

"Well, if that girl is somehow connected to what I'm thinking of… Then things are gonna get real busy real soon." He answered cryptically.

"Anyway, Katsu, take a break. We'll get back to you on your new job next time."

"Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it. Good Job by the way."

* * *

A while later, Katsu was in his quarters on the Durandal just dozing off. All of a sudden he heard a strange haunting tune. "Hmmm…? What's that?" The music was soon followed by an explosion and a general alarm. Getting up, he quickly made his way to the bridge meeting up with the others. The bridge was a hive of activity.

"Large-scale gate-out. Repeat, large-scale gate-out. The U.M.N. geodesic structure is being forcibly replaced!!" came the panicky cries of one of the 100-series on the bridge.

"The Gnosis!?" Jr. asked.

"Jr.! The Federation ships..!" MOMO warned him. More Gnosis also chose this time to gate out, filling the local space. At this point Shion finally reached the bridge.

"The Gnosis are closing in! Four minutes to contact with the Foundation!" reported a 100-series.

"The civilians! Start evacuating them immediately!" Shelley ordered. "If all else fails, we may have to abandon the Foundation. Is that acceptable?" that last question directed to Jr.

"I'll leave it to you. Evacuate all the civilians into the Durandal!"

"Acknowledged. I'll make the announcement."

As the evacuation started, Shion perked up. Turning to Allen she asked, "Where's KOSMOS? If we activate the Hilbert effect it could buy us some time for the evacuation!"

"Shion, did you call for me?" KOSMOS asked as she arrived.

"KOSMOS, are you ready?"

"Yes, I am ready."

"Reports of Gnosis sighted in colony precinct 32!" said one 100-series.

"They've also penetrated precincts 18 and 27!" reported another.

"What?" was Jr.'s startled reply.

"The Hilbert effect!" ordered Shion.

"Affirmative. Activating Hilbert effect." As she said this, KOSMOS' visor slid down and the blue wave engulfing the Foundation and most of the local space signaled the activation of the Hilbert effect.

"This should keep them from materializing inside the colony."

"In any case, we have to hurry up and get everyone on board." chaos suggested. "If we don't do something, the Gnosis are going to take over the entire metropolis."

"I'll help with the evacuation!" MOMO volunteered

"I'll go as well" Ziggy spoke up.

"I'll help organize the evacuation. I don't have an effective and familiar weapon. I'd just get in the way." Katsu added.

After shaking her head, Shion walked up to KOSMOS. "KOSMOS, we're counting on you."

"I am happy to be of service."

"Good."

* * *

After clearing most of the attacking Gnosis, Shion was leaning out of an escape craft. "MOMO! Hurry up and get in!"

"I'm okay! I've got to help treat these injured people. This person's bleeding heavily…"

"All right! We'll come back you soon!"

"I'll watch out for her Miss Shion!" Katsu called to her.

* * *

As they were making their way to the next evacuation point, MOMO turned around and noticed someone.

"Daddy?"

"Hmmm? MOMO?" asked Katsu when he noticed MOMO stop.

"Daddy!" MOMO cried out as she ran to catch up wither father's doppelganger.

"MOMO!" called Katsu as he ran after her. "What's wrong?"

"I thought I saw my Daddy! I have to find him!"

"But isn't he already dead?" Katsu said as he caught up to her and started following her.

"I have to know! I'm an Observational Realian remember? He matches everything in my records!" said the distraught girl.

"Hmmm." Katsu just stayed silent after that. '_Something just doesn't add up'._ thought Katsu. _'I better keep an eye on her just in case'_

After rounding a last alley, they came to stop in a dead end.

'_Uh oh. I don't like the looks of this'_ "MOMO…" began Katsu before he was interrupted.

"What's this? I came looking for ma pèche, and I find her with an eager fool?"

"Who are you? What do you want.?" questioned Katsu suspiciously. He eyed the white haired man in a white and black outfit with a near transparent cape with a feathery wing design.

"I came for ma pèche! My dear sweet MOMO. Ahahaha!!"

"You won't have her." Katsu said, finality evident in his tone.

"Ah! A brave knight then? Or a foolish knight! As if you had the strength to stop me! Your resistance is amusing!" the wing-caped attacker stated.

"Katsu!" MOMO said worriedly as she hid behind him.

"Nevertheless, I will hinder you, no matter the cost to myself. I told the others MOMO would come to no harm."

"Then by all means try! Ahahaha!" Moving quickly, Katsu was soon on the receiving end of a fist to the gut followed by a headlock.

"Guh!"

"What inspires such futile heroism, hmmm? Let's find out!" And with that, the attacker plunged his arm into Katsu's back, his hand coming out of Katsu's chest, and multicolored light erupting from the point of contact. "Ahhhh!!" Katsu screamed in agony.

"Such sweet pain! Ahahaha!" forgoing the mental intrusion, the attacker basked in Katsu's pain.

"Katsu!" cried out MOMO as she watched helplessly.

"Guh!"

"What do you have to say now noble fool?" inquired the assailant with a cruel smirk on his face.

"Agh... your mind...to my mind… my mind... to yours!" Using the pain as a mental focus, Katsu launched his consciousness into the link that bound them.

"What?!" Katsu's captor called out before they were both engulfed in multicolored light similar to what was around the hand earlier.

A mental war had begun.

* * *

Albedo found himself inside a barren landscape with a thunderstorm raging overhead. "Hmmm, a mindscape? Very well, brave knight, I'll play your game. Hehehehe. You just may turn out to be more interesting than I thought." KABOOM! He was quickly sourrounded by 4 flashes of lightning that left 4 monstrous daemons behind.

"Blood for the Blood God!" roared the Bloodthirster as it charged with its axe raised.

"You will bow before the might of the God of Change!" said the Lord of Change as it charged up spells to hurl at Albedo.

"Fear the might of the Prince of Darkness!" yelled the Keeper of Secrets.

"Despair has come for you!" said the Great Unclean One, lifting its bloated and disease-ridden arms to strike.

"Interesting indeed." Commented Albedo as he smirked and took all the attacks. "What fun! Ahahahaha!"

* * *

Looking on from his vantage point on the neighboring hill, Katsu was focused on the ongoing fight between Albedo and the 4 Greater Daemons from the Warhammer tabletop game figurines he collected. "Hmmm, seems like he can regenerate. I shudder to think what he can do in real life." Katsu mused to himself. Looks like I'll have to beat him in a way that leaves nothing to regenerate from." After a few more moments of thinking, he stood up with a plan in mind.

* * *

Energy blasts pushing away the Bloodthirster yet again, its toughness evident, Albedo was having the time of his life. Never before had he encountered such resilient enemies. "Is this all you can do corrupt knight? I honestly thought you could do better!" he taunted. Soon however the entire world was shaking. "What now, hmmm?" he looked around and noticed the daemons also looking confused. Suddenly the earth below him burst open and out came a gaping tooth filled maw. Jaws closed on his body, surprise evident on his face as the rows of teeth impaled him in multiple places. "Tricky bastard, heh." Albedo coughed out. The mouth then began to chew and swallow, viciously and systematically slicing Albedo's body into smaller and smaller pieces.

Katsu's plan was to strike fast, hard, with total surprise, and from an unexpected direction with no chance for recovery. As soon as Albedo's body entered the stomach, digestive fluids swarmed over him and began to dissolve him. Then everything went white.

* * *

As the light faded, MOMO's worst fears were confirmed when the white-haired man slowly knelt and laid Katsu's body on the ground. As he looked up she stared in fear of what she might find: The eyes of a crazy monster who attacked her friend.

"MOMO-chan, we might have a problem."

* * *

A/N

This is the redone Chapter 9. I moved part 2 to Chapter 9 part 1 since it was a really short chapter and I didn't like it. This way the flow of the story is faster.


	12. Epilogue, End of Arc 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series. Or the Warhammer 40,000 franchise.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 10: Epilogue, End of Arc 1**

by: Nim Maj

Albedo slowly woke up. Immediately sensing something off, he moved his hands to check his body. Feeling no different, he slowly opened his eyes to perceive a slightly larger world. "What happened?" he wondered out loud. '_I shouldn't feel this way. Something is off_.' Trying to reach out to his powers, for some reason they felt sluggish, as if they weren't fully developed.

"We appear to have switched bodies, Albedo" came a voice from below him. Realizing he was in an infirmary bed, he sat up and look down to see his face, except with black hair.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Albedo demanded as he then took in the rest of the room. His gaze stopped on Jr./Rubedo and Nigredo. "What the hell happened and how did you block off my powers?!" he snarled.

"Calm yourself Albedo. We have a lot to talk about" Gaignun/Nigredo soothed. "First, when you attacked Katsu mentally, he won and somehow switched bodies with you. This is an entirely unprecedented event."

"I'll say," Rubedo interjected, "I didn't even know that could happen. Something through the link maybe?" he wondered.

Albedo growled in Katsu's direction. "This isn't over Katsu! I'll get you for this!" Katsu just rolled his eyes.

"I agree. As if being awakened 5000 years in the future wasn't bad enough, now I have to deal with an entirely new adult body. My equilibrium is shot. I've also begun to feel weird vibes in my head. The really weird stuff however is this nauseous feeling I'm feeling as if I'm gonna throw up. My entire body is acting up because **you** had to go and attack MOMO."

"That's another thing we have to talk about." Rubedo said as he glared at Albedo. "Why'd you go and attack MOMO for, huh? She's under our protection!"

"Oh please! Don't get all high and mighty with me! You know as well as I that she is the key to opening Old Miltia. It's stored inside her. And besides, you wouldn't be able to protect her from me anyway. You've gotten soft and weak over the years." Albedo said disdainfully.

"He's right you know? From what I can gather from Albedo's memories, he actually developed his powers. I didn't know URTV's could fly and throw energy bolts. That teleportation trick looks handy too."

"What!?" said a shocked Jr. while Gaignun looked on in interest and Albedo sat on the bed looking smug. "How the heck did you do that?!" Jr. asked angrily as he turned back to Albedo.

"Well, our powers actually vary. We have different specialties." Gaignun threw in with an amused look. "You used your power to halt your growth after all, didn't you?"

"Huh? I did?"

Rolling his eyes Albedo confirmed it." Of course. You didn't actually think that U-DO cursed you to stop growing did you? In reality, you probably just subconsciously wanted to stop growing. Your powers responded to that wish."

"What the heck would I do that for?!"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps the trauma of abandoning your brothers on Miltia to U-DO?" Albedo stated venomously.

"If I hadn't we would've all died! The explosion would've blown up the entire planet!"

"Still clinging to your perceived innocence?" Albedo spat. "At least we would've died together! You! Betrayed! **Us**!" he stopped heavily on each word. Katsu looked on as some memories surfaced and pieces of the puzzle slowly fit into place.

"There was nothing else I could do! Father used us as expendable weapons! U-DO was that powerful! We would've only prevented its' release for a while before someone else continued the research!"

"I bet you only thought of that now!"

"I did, but I was focused on saving our lives at the time!"

"Only you didn't! Instead you ruined them and left us to the predations of U-DO!" At this point their argument just looped back in circles for a while until Katsu stood up and walked over to them.

KLONK!

"Ow! Katsu! What the heck was that for?!" Jr. asked as he rubbed his forehead, Albedo doing the same.

After knocking their heads together, Katsu stepped back and explained. "To knock some sense into you. The two of you are both right and wrong. You just haven't reached the maturity to place yourselves in each others shoes and acknowledge that. Jr., you have not felt or experienced the betrayal that Albedo did when he thought you were betraying them. Albedo, you have not, up till now, considered the possibility that Jr. may have had reason to cut the link with U-DO, a reason that may have scared his young mind into irrationality. You both have reason to believe that you are wronged, but don't want to admit it."

"Like hell!" Jr. responded angrily. "I know that I betrayed them, but it was because I was trying to save our lives!"

"And that's exactly it." Katsu continued in a bored voice. "You have an inflated guilt complex. Others would say that you were loyal to the lives of your brothers since you tried to save them. You knew when you connected that U-DO would kill you all if you maintained the link. You had information that the others did not. It's called… enlightened loyalty I think."

Jr. stuttered angrily as Katsu's explanation finally made it to his logic centers, but Albedo wasn't done. "Who are you calling immature!? I've grown plenty as **you** can see." he scoffed angrily.

Katsu only rolled his eyes at Albedo's tone. "Height does not imply mental maturity. I would have considered you mentally mature if you had realized by now that Jr. had his reasons for his perceived betrayal. Unfortunately, you fixated yourself on the belief that he really did betray you and held on to that belief for the rest of your life. However, U-DO's interference cannot be ruled out as it does seem to cause insanity. So you cannot be entirely blamed for your lack of logical reasoning."

As the room quieted, Katsu quietly considered the past events while waiting for more questions. One finally came.

"So, I realized we are still alive. What has happened since I was out?" Albedo asked.

"Vector's Dammerung came by and helped us discover where you hid the Song of Nephilim." answered Jr., "Then we just bombarded it from afar using the Durandal's main guns. There wasn't anything important in there was there? We kind of got caught up in the heat of the moment especially with the Gnosis still appearing" he ended a bit uncertainly and with a bit of an embarrassed chuckle.

"Not really. Have you seen my Connection Gear?"

"This thing?" Katsu said as he pulled it out.

"Yeah thanks." He mumbled out as he reached for it.

"Sure, here you go, if its okay with the Little Master?"

"Yeah, we already took out anything important."

"What! Even my E.S.!?"

"Yup!" Jr. grinned smugly. It's **real** cool!"

"This is an invasion of privacy! You can't do that!"

"'Course we can't, we already did. We're taking it apart **nice** and **slow. **The guys at the Robot Academy really want to find out what makes it tick." Jr. added sadistically, grinning all the while. "Besides, we're family remember? No secrets from the head!"

"Well, anyway, I'll let the two of you catch up." Gaignun said. "I'll just talk to Katsu first."

"Fine." growled Albedo.

"Seeya." said a grinning Jr. as he continued ribbing his incapacitated and underpowered sibling.

As they left the infirmary Gaignun motioned for Katsu to walk with him. "I'm glad that those two can finally just talk and air their grievances. You've finally said what I've been thinking for a while. Unfortunately being the younger brother does tend to cause them to look down on any advice I give, especially concerning each other."

"I apologize if I came across as too presumptive Master Gaignun. But I saw that they could still get along. I don't think that they would have listened if Albedo couldn't have been forced to do so."

"Oh don't be so modest. You only said what needed to be said, and what I couldn't say. I think that this could finally be the start of the healing. Its past time they tried to bury the hatchet. I'm glad that my family can finally be together."

"So you are thinking of putting Albedo up as a long lost brother?"

"Something like that. On another note, now that you may become a URTV, I think that you should be given a position here. We certainly could use the help. And we do owe you for inadvertently reuniting us. Something more influential than Jr.'s personal secretary." he added with a laugh.

"Thank you sir. I do accept. I don't have anyone else to turn to anyway. Hmmm, the Little Master and the Young Master... It will need some work but it can be done."

"I like the sound of that." Gaignun said with a grin tugging on his lips. "It'll all be official soon. For now, get some rest. I have to catch up with my brothers. If you'll excuse me." He said with finality, stopping next to some vending machines. Katsu bowed slightly before heading off, noticing that Master Gaignun had turned his attention to the machines.

Musing quietly to himself as he tried to remember some of Albedo's memories, he thought, '_Hmmm, if the Little Master is URTV 666, Albedo is URTV 667, and Master Gaignun is URTV 669, does that make me URTV 667b?_'

* * *

A/N

And done! Woohoo! This is the end of Arc 1. Arc 2, which covers Xenosaga 2 will begin next chapter! Also, I redid some of the previous chapters because I didn't like the format. Just combined them really. Go ahead and check them out!

Okay, now for some character explanations:

Katsu is beginning to show some URTV abilities based on Albedo. He turned his hair black from white. That's all for now though. Around Xenosaga 3 he will show more fully developed powers. This is because he is in a mature body that is affecting his soul. It is making it into a URTV's soul.

Albedo is stuck in Katsu's body so his development is slower as his soul has to change Katsu's body. Plus he just woke up. He will eventually develop his skill but not until the 12 months, and late at that. Arc 3 covers Xenosaga 3. Some might think Albedo is out of character, but this is because his powers are all gone except unconscious ones like regeneration. Everything he knew has been turned upside down and he is feeling quite inferior at the moment. His power exists only in his soul right now until his new body adjusts and becomes a URTV too. He could hurry the process by ripping off his arms and other body parts and regenerating them, but he doesn't know that and it wouldn't stop the pain. Other reasons include the fact that he has to deal with puberty all over again. Katsu is 16 and his body is still maturing.

That's all for now! Thanks for reading!


	13. Second Miltia

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series. Or the Warhammer 40,000 franchise.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 11: Second Miltia**

by: Nim Maj

A varied group exited the arrivals section of the air-space port of Second Miltia. The group consisted of Jr., a slightly fuming Albedo, chaos, and Katsu from the Kukai Foundation, Shion Uzuki, Allen Ridgeley, and KOSMOS the android for the Vector employees, and Ziggurat 8 aka. 'Ziggy' the cyborg and MOMO the 100-series Realian for the government group.

"Aaaahhh! It's so good to be alive!" Allen said as they exited the arrivals area of the Second Miltian air/spaceport.

"Shyeah no kidding! We certainly had a few hair raising encounters. I'm glad we made it back." agreed Jr.

Open mouth, insert foot. "I'm telling you the crazy stuff the Chief always pulls always put me on edge."

"What are you saying?" said an annoyed Shion while she cast a glare at the offender. "You make it sound like it was all my fault!?"

"Oh! Uh… that's not what I meant I, uh… Hey KOSMOS! Thank goodness you were there! You really saved us!"

"Thank you very much. I am happy to be of service."

"Hey, we're gonna head over to the government office now. What are you all gonna do Shion?" asked Jr.

"Hmmm…" considered Shion before replying, "Well, we need to hand over KOSMOS. I think I'll wander over to Vector 2nd Division. Is that alright with you KOSMOS?"

"Acknowledged. That will not be a problem."

"I see. Well I guess you gotta do your job. You're gonna be here for a little while right? Hey, maybe we can have some fun later?"

"That'd be great!" Shion replied, then turned to address MOMO. "I'll show you around this place MOMO."

"Thanks! I'm looking forward to it."

"Alright. Shall we KOSMOS?"

"Please excuse us. Goodbye."

With that they turned and left, Shion pointedly ignoring Allen who called after them to wait up.

"Hmmm, he's got it bad." commented a slightly amused Albedo.

"Yes, in love and with a bit of foot-in-mouth disease." Katsu agreed.

"Heh, I guess we should get going too." prompted Jr.

"Sorry. Could you wait just a little while? I'm going to report what's happened to the subcommittee." Turning to MOMO, he continued, "It appears that Dr. Mizrahi has also arrived at Second Miltia as well. If you have a message for her…"

"Really?! Mommy's here?!" MOMO's eyes lit up.

"Yes."

"Please let her know that I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"Got it. I'll pass it along."

As Ziggy left for the nearby UMN terminal, the conversation shifted.

"So this is Second Miltia… as expected, high tech… just like everything else." mused Katsu to himself.

"Hmph, nothing too great. Maybe in comparison to what you left." Said a still annoyed Albedo.

"Ummm, so what happened Katsu? All I know is that you two switched bodies somehow." asked a shy MOMO as she looked at Albedo in slight worry and fear."

"Ah yes, you two haven't been formally introduced. The details are rather sticky, but as far as the public are to know, Albedo should be called Albert "Albedo" Kukai, the eldest son of Gaignun Kukai. We will explain further in the car."

"I see. What about you? Are you okay?"

Smiling at her, he reassured her. "I'm fine. I wasn't feeling too well but I'm feeling better now. Thank you for asking."

"Your welcome!" MOMO beamed happily.

"Ugh, too sweet." commented Albedo. "When I get my powers back I am so outta here."

"Lighten up _Albert_," said a grinning Jr. "Come on, let's go eavesdrop on the old man." He said as he dragged Albedo along. Albedo couldn't help but unnerve MOMO a little after almost attacking her.

"Uh, Jr., I don't think…" began an obviously ignored chaos.

"Let them go chaos. They need to spend some brotherly bonding time. Makes me wonder what it would be like to have one of my own."

Sighing, chaos turned to Katsu. "So what is your official job? I heard you were getting a new one because of your performance."

"I am, but Master Gaignun is still considering it."

"Really? That's good news!" MOMO commented.

* * *

After settling into the limousine waiting for them, Jr. started to explain his relationship with Albedo to MOMO and Ziggy.

"Albedo is actually my younger brother. We're twins. But he has white hair while I have red. We're URTV's. That stands for U-DO retrovirus. You heard about U-DO in KOSMOS' encephalon remember? Well, we were made to suppress and annihilate U-DO energy waves. We were separated on our first mission when I learned from contact with U-DO that if we had carried out our original mission, the resulting reaction between my ability, the Red Dragon, and U-DO would have destroyed Old Miltia completely, like what you saw with KOSMOS and U-DO, except on a planetary scale."

"Rubedo cut the link he created and allowed U-DO waves to flow freely. I was one of those affected and it opened my mind to the possibilities. It also gave me intimate knowledge of what U-DO was, similar to what Rubedo got." cut in Albedo, thankfully not mentioning how he viewed that as a betrayal, since he was still struggling to accept that in hindsight, it wasn't.

"Anyway," contined Jr., "during the rescue process, only Gaignun and I were recovered because the others were presumed dead. That's how we were separated."

"In Jr.'s defense, I do apologize for not having the time to search for you Albedo. I was one of the agents assigned to rescue you, but we were running out of time and could only recover Jr. and Master Gaignun. I sincerely apologize." spoke up chaos. Albedo only responded with a grunt of acceptance.

"So why did you attack us?" MOMO asked.

"Well, uh, I was asked by my coworkers to retrieve you. You hold the knowledge to reopen the path to Old Miltia and all of the secrets it contains to this day. Old Miltia is also the resting place of the true Zohar, which is orders of magnitude more powerful than the emulators within the Kukai Foundation's care." At this point Albedo began sweating, as they were moving into sensitive information.

"Oh. I see." was MOMO's quiet reply.

"Say, who were you working for anyway?" Jr. asked.

Albedo snorted. "**I** was working for myself, thank you very much. I just used them as much as they used me."

"Uhuh, so who were they?"

"Hmph, if you must know it was the UTIC remnant and a few members of the Inquisitors. Those incompetent fools eventually had to call on me to get the job done."

"Except you failed too." said a grinning Jr.

"Don't make me come back there Jr." Katsu said from the front passenger's seat.

A lull in the conversation followed before MOMO asked Ziggy about his conversation with Juli Mizrahi, MOMO's 'mother.'

"Aaah!" came a surprised cry from MOMO as a strange mecha popped up from below the highway they were on and seemed to look at the car they were in.

"What the…?" asked Jr.

"An ambush?" Ziggy guessed.

"UH!" came chaos' warning as he pointed forward.

A mighty CRASH came from the front as a less careful mecha also made its way over the car.

"Woah!" Katsu shouted as the mech moved over them.

"Huh, they moved pretty fast." said an unfazed Albedo.

MOMO wailed when the mech placed a hand over car and tried to lift it up. Jr.'s quick thinking quickly saved them as he shot up the glass which shattered and allowed the car to resume its trip. He then proceeded to shoot up the nearer mech while the rest of the passengers took cover. As the second one neared, Ziggy countered with a punch that actually gave the pilot second thoughts.

"It's no good on auto! Somebody drive!"

Realizing she could do it best, MOMO struggled from under Ziggy's cover. "Ziggy! Let me go!" she then proceeded to crawl to the front where Katsu was unable to help with the wind blinding him.

"Uh! MOMO!?" Jr. asked.

Getting into the driver's seat she said, "I'll drive. Jr.?" she prompted for the coordinates.

"Right! Point 2089. Floor It!"

Katsu's screams began as they tore off down the highway.

* * *

After the crash, everyone was recovering from the hair-raising ride that had laft a trail of destruction and terror in its wake.

"I am going to make sure you never forget this." said a smirking Albedo as he addressed Katsu.

"Geez Katsu, I thought you had more stomach than that." joked Jr. as he tapped the back of his head with one of his pistols.

"Screw… you… Albz… Chibi Master." wheezed an uncomposed Katsu.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you got carsick so easily!" apologized MOMO as she wrung her hands in guilt.

"Its… okay… MOMO… its not… carsickness. You drove… with skill and… speed… worthy of… starfighter… combat." Taking a deep breath, Katsu finally managed to compose himself. Narrowing his eyes and glaring at Jr. and Albedo, "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?" he asked.

"No."

"Nope."

Katsu sighed in defeat. "Let's just go."

* * *

"Gaignun! We're headed for point 2089! Tell Helmer to send backup!" After a pause, "Huh? Hey Gaignun!"

As Albedo and Katsu brought up the rear and caught up, Gaignun finally replied.

"2089!" closing the link, Jr. led the way over to the landing pad, Albedo and Katsu bringing up the rear again. Fire coming from above destroyed the bridge while Katsu and Albedo were still crossing, plunging them into the exhaust vent below.

"Katsu! Albedo!" cried Jr. and MOMO as they saw their companions plummet to their death.

* * *

"Curses! This is all your fault! If it weren't for you, I could have used my powers to fly out of here! Or teleport!" snarled an angry Albedo as he hurtled to his gory death.

"Oh shut up and get your E.S. out here now!" shouted an equally irate Katsu as the wind flew past them as they fell. After he had finished screaming again.

"What?!"

Rolling his eyes, Katsu reached over to his fellow traveler and pulled out Albedo's connection gear. "Connection gear! Back! Simeon! Now!" he said in summation as he handed it back to Albedo.

"Oh! Well why didn't you tell me that earlier?" grumbled Albedo. Activating the E.S. transfer… WHAM…. Albedo succeeded in transferring it above him and, true to the law of gravity, it slammed into him. "Argh!" he cried out in pain.

Grabbing onto a wing, Katsu crawled over to Albedo and pulled him into the cockpit. "Idiot! Objects fall at the same rate ONLY IN VACUUM!"

"Well excuse ME for falling to my death!"

"Just get on with it! **I** don't know how to pilot this thing!"

"Hmph, just leave it to me. Useless." muttered Albedo as he turned his attention to activating the E.. Powering up, he smiled to himself as the g-forces eased off with the activation of the Simeon's engines. "Its payback time." he grinned evily.

"I agree, but I must warn you, I can only give you minimal support. I am unfamiliar with the piloting of an E.S."

"Hah, I don't need you!" With that, he engaged the engines and the Simeon flexed its' wings as it shot up. Katsu braced himself this time prepared for the sudden acceleration.

They shot over the top of the platform and immediately tackled the sword wielding mecha. Flaring its wings as it stopped over a building the Simeon chucked the blindsided mech out into the sky.

"So we meet again weaklings!" Albedo taunted. "Now I'll show you how to pilot an E.S.!" Charging up the main cannon, Albedo opened fire on the spear wielding mech and then blurred into motion with consecutives punches and slashes to the swordsman that tried to rejoin the fight.

"Yeah! Go Katsu! Kick butt Albedo!" Jr. cheered from the platform.

Back in the Simeon, Katsu was just checking his instruments. "Albedo! We've got company! 5 seconds out, and another 10 seconds out!"

"Hahaha! Weak! Huh? You said something?"

Katsu rolled his eyes. "More targets I believe, but possible friendlies."

"Ah. Very well, we'll see." Albedo said as he maneuvered the Simeon between the attackers and Jr. and the others.

Soon enough, a new mech with a giant hand on its back came close. "Simeon?! Albedo?! What are you doing! We're allies you fool!"

"Oh great, its Margulis' bitch." He muttered so everyone could hear. "I don't **need** you anymore. I've already got another way to get to Old Miltia. I have no interest in weaklings."

"Bitch?! Weaklings?! Richard! Hermann! Let's take him out!" Sending out her Airds they hovered over the field and attacked MOMO and company while Richard and Hermann double teamed Katsu and Albedo in the Simeon.

"Gyahahaha!" laughed Albedo as he deployed both beam sabers and stopped Richard and Hermann in their tracks. Katsu then worked and deployed the Simeon's Airds and delivered a point blank combined assault into the attacking mecha's bellies. Support fire tore into Pellegri's Airds.

"That craft? Canaan?!"

"Get down Rubedo." came the calm command of the pilot from the new mech that just joined the fight. Moving to join the fight and engage Pellegri, they locked weapons. Pointing its gun at her mech, Pellegri countered with her free arm and redirected the muzzle of the gun as it spat bullets.

"I've got you!" she cried in triumph. But that was when it all went strange. Suddenly, all the mechs stopped as they were surrounded by strange light. Pellegri locked in combat with Canaan, and Richard and Hermann against Katsu and Albedo just when they reentered the fight after being blown back.

"Wait, what's going on? The controls aren't responding?! How can this be?!"

"Hahaha! I know! I **know**! There will be more battles in the future! This is just the beginning." squeeled Albedo in glee.

"You know what's going on?" Katsu asked him.

Finally managing a kick, she pulled away. Disengaging, she growled her frustration. "Richard! Hermann! Were withdrawing! We'll settle this later traitor." she promised with a cold furious voice as they left the battle.

"Cowards! Weaklings! That's right! Flee before my might. Your Doom is assured! You're all so frail! Frail!

"Albedo," said Katsu, "shut up."

* * *

A/N

Well, that's all. I hope you like the twist I pu on the beginning of Xenosaga 2.

Personally, I like E.S. Simeon Mark I the best. It's wings make it… cool in my opinion. Also, I checked that the Simeon has 1 beam saber in it's left arm, but possibly a second one in the right arm. It uses Airds as demonstrated in the boss battle in Xenosaga 1 and that array on its' chest is the main cannon. I have to make up some of the special techniques for future use though. If anyone has any ideas, or if I forget anything, please tell me. I will give credit where credit is due.

Thanks, and see you next time.

Oh yeah, Katsu will be helping out Albedo for a while but I don't plan on making the Simeon Katsu's. It is Albedo's and he may get another copilot, but not until Katsu get's his own AMWS.


	14. A Day in the Life of our Heroes

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series. Or the Warhammer 40,000 franchise.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 12: A Day in the Life of our Heroes**

by: Nim Maj

After dropping MOMO off at her destination, Albedo, chaos, Katsu, and Jr. decided to tour the city and get a new clothes. Or, in Katsu and Albedo's case, a new wardrobe. After this, finding that they were hungry, they spotted a nearby bar and restaurant called the Moby Dick's Café, where a recent acquaintance had already wandered into.

* * *

"Wow! It really is…! Hey Boss!" Shion said as she entered the Moby Dick's Café.

"Ah…"

"Hi!" giggled Shion lightly.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Shion. You've sure grown up since the last time I saw you. You were still in high school right?"

"Yes. Sorry I haven't kept in touch. I guess you moved over here huh?"

"Yeah, there's no stopping the redevelopment around here. I felt that I'd at least keep the inside looking the same though."

"Right. It wouldn't be Moby Dick's if it was any other way."

"Well, have a seat. You want the usual?"

"Please. Actually, I'm kinda hungry too."

"You got it! So you off today?"

"I wish. No, unfortunately I'm working. I've got business at the Second Division."

"Ahhh, right. You're with Vector now. Your brother was telling me about that."

"What? Jin?! Comes here?!" said Shion with a hint of dread creeping into her voice.

"Sure, all the time! Wait, you haven't seen him yet? You've come this far. You ought to at least try paying him a visit."

"Oh no, not you too! You know I have a hard time dealing with my brother."

A bell tinkled near the front door as people entered.

"well! Speak of the devil!" said Boss seeming to enjoy Shion's discomfort.

"Huh?" gasped Shion in surprise.

"Woah! Just look at this place! It's perfect! It feels just like the Pequot doesn't it?" said a familiar voice of a certain redhead. Jr., chaos, Katsu and Albedo all walked in, Albedo looking around in slight distaste, still feeling annoyed at everything in general.

"Uh!" exclaimed a surprised Jr. when he saw Shion.

"Shion!" said an equally surprised chaos.

"Huh?!" said a startled Shion as she jerked back in surprise. What are you guys doing here? And what are you wearing?"

Indeed. The four figures before her were all wearing similar clothes.

"Katsu said that this is called a gi and hakama." Said a grinning Jr. He had been able to rope chaos and Albedo into annoying Katsu by dressing up like him. "It looked real comfortable so we thought we'd try it!" Indeed. The four figures before her were all wearing similar clothes. A black gi and hakama followed by a white sleeveless robe over the outfit. On the back and on the sides of the front of the robe were logos of the Kukai Foundation, a black equilateral diamond with an outline of the Durandal in the middle connecting with the bottom of the diamond. The robe also had small and medium black diamonds alternating on the border of the bottom of the robe.(1)

"Personally, I think they're doing it to annoy me." said a pouting Katsu.

"Not really, it offers comfort and modesty." said a thoroughly amused chaos, a slight grin belying his words.

"Yeah! And if you put your arms inside the gi, you can rest your hands without looking like it!" Jr. added.

"I personally like the cool breeze around my privates." threw in Albedo. A short silence followed as they focused their attention on him.

"Uh, too much info Albert." said an embarrassed Jr.

"Don't call me that." he retorted in annoyance.

"Anyway, we were feeling hungry so we decided to eat here." stated Kaatsu as he tried to steer the conversation away.

"So! You all know each other?"

"Y-yeah. Kinda." said a deflated Shion.

"Kinda? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh! I'm sorry." Shion said as she shook her head. "I was just a little rattled."

"Rattled? About what?" queried chaos.

"Shion's just got family matters on her mind today. Right?" Boss said.

She giggled in reply.

"Huh?" chaos and Jr. asked each other. Katsu, having his own dysfunctional family understood. Albedo just listened in.

* * *

After ordering and sitting down, the group began eating. They also took this time to inform Shion on Albedo's identity and the cover story.

"This rocks!" Jr. approved as he attempted to inhale his plate.

"I get it! So this is where your curry comes from." chaos approved as he put two and two together.

"Figured it out hm? By the way, how's MOMO? Is she done already?"Shion asked.

"They told us the main examination will start tomorrow. There don't seem to be any problems."

"Yeah! So since we had some free time, we thought we'd visit the city."

"They dragged me along." grumbled Albedo.

"I see."

"What about you? Did you turn over KOSMOS already?" chaos asked.

"Uh, yeah." Shion replied looking a little down. "I had Allen take over the process. It might take some time though, depending on what else crops up.

There was a lull in the conversation as even Jr. noticed Shion's expression. "Did something happen over there? You don't look very happy."

Shion sighed. "You know how it is. We've been together for a long time so… saying goodbye is… well you know."

"Hm. That tough huh?"

"Well, yeah. Think about it. What if you had to give up your precious Calisco?(2) How would that feel?" chaos clarified.

"Whoa! That would be tough! My wallet and my heart would grieve." admitted Jr. sheepishly.

"Told ya."

"Please. Do you really have to compare KOSMOS to Jr.'s collection?" said Shion finally lightening up. This was followed by a round of good-natured laughs as the bell at the front tinkled again.

* * *

A short time later, during another lull in the conversation, Shion heard a voice that she dreaded.

"Good afternoon Boss."

"Hey, what a coincidence! Just now Shion was… huh?" Boss stopped as his gaze turned to the table that Shion used to sit at. Jr. was finishing his meal and only seemed to notice that Shion was gone. Katsu, and chaos were looking confused but at Shion's direction. Albedo was grinning at the direction she had gone, thinking something was up.

"Huh?" said Jr as looked cluelessly at Shion, hiding behind a wall that blocked her from the view from the bar.

"You're praying? You're chest? You're playing the drums?" guessed Jr. as he tried charades. "Man! I give up! What are you trying to say Shion?"

"Not so loud!" she ended with a gasp

"Shion? And a voice I've heard somewhere before." Walking over to the table from where he heard the voices, Jin Uzuki found his sister, quivering in place behind the wall, covering her eyes as if they would make him disappear. Giving up, she said sheepishly, "Uh, hi. Long time no see."

* * *

After the introductions, Jin restarted the conversation.

"So, tell me, has my foolish sister been causing you trouble?" he asked.

"Foolish?!"

"Quite the opposite. We're actually very much in her debt."

"Truly? You know you don't have to be nice just because she's here."

"Jin!"

"It appears I'm not very welcome here. Am I?" Katsu was smiling and Albedo was smirking as they thoroughly enjoyed their antics.

"Oh come on! I didn't say that! I just…!"

"Hey Boss!" Jin said interrupting her. "I'll have whatever they're having, please. Extra Spicy."

"Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

"I am listening. So, what were you saying?"

"Forget it. It's just not worth it." Shion said as she held her head in her hand.

* * *

An invitation later and they made their way to the Uzuki family house. From the outside, it looked like a typical Japanese style home. Jr. and chaos expressed surprise that it was made of wood instead of more modern materials. Chaos also expressed surprise and amazement that the Uzuki family home was also a bookstore. This surprised Katsu and Shion as well. Katsu thought electronic records would be easier to come by while Shion expressed distaste when she discovered that apparently, her brother changed professions yet again. Katsu assured Jr. that he could arrange for the books he picked out to be delivered to the Kukai foundation. Interestingly enough, even Albedo was glimpsed browsing through the collection.

As they entered, Katsu couldn't help but look around. Spotting something of interest to him, he asked, "Is that a real Japanese katana?"

"Why yes. I was trained in its use while still young. It served me well during my time in the military."

"Hmmm, I would have thought that it would be outmoded by now, but it seems that swords are still effective in this day and age. Would you happen to know where I can get one?"

"Are you thinking of buying one?"

"Yes. Before my arrival, my family had its own style but I never completed training. I know some techniques but I focused more on iaido and iaijutsu to complement my style."

After giving Katsu the info on where to get his own sword everyone sat down for some tea and refreshments. Unfortunately, they were witness to a family fight.

From what Katsu could gather, Jin was being overprotective and, well, bossy over his sister. He also seemed to be quite traditional. He did believe that Shion was being whiny and inconsiderate. What caused him to raise his eyebrows was when Shion seemed to disrespect her parents graves even if for some reason, they were not buried there. However, he couldn't comment. Most members of the Kuno clan were insane to different degrees.

As they were leaving, Jr. spoke up, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, being similar to what he and Albedo once had. "Well, we'd better get going. They're probably waiting for us and well…"

"I'm very sorry you had to see that. It's a little embarrassing." Jin apologized.

"Oh, oh no. Don't worry. Are you guys okay?"

"Hmf. Oh yes. We're still brother and sister after all."

"I'm sorry. But, would you mind if I stayed here tonight? Of course, I don't want to intrude."

"You're not intruding at all. Please, you are welcome. Shion would be delighted you're staying."

"Well, it's alright with me. MOMO's not being analyze till tomorrow. Just come by then okay?"

"I will. Thanks."

As Albedo, Jr. and Katsu left, Katsu and Jr. resolved to have a long talk with Albedo about their relationship. They had just been reunited through Katsu's efforts, and Jin and Shion's problems though different, were still problems. Albedo was deep in thought too.

* * *

A/N

1) The outfit is similar to those used by the Shinigami captains from Bleach by Kubo Tite.

2) I don't know what a Calisco is. I'm not even sure of the spelling. So I'll go with this for now.

Well, That's all for this chapter. I didn't include scenes that did not involve Katsu speaking because it's too much trouble. I also tried to hurry the story along. Next time, is MOMO's encephalon.


	15. The Path to Old Miltia

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series. Or the Warhammer 40,000 franchise.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 13: The Path to Old Miltia**

by: Nim Maj

Katsu was sitting in the seiza position, his new sword belted on, and resting on his side. He was in a park on the Foundation, as his new duties carried him there. Being the chief steward of the Kukai family meant he had to watch over the Foundation in the absence of the members. All of a sudden, his hand flashed out to the sword at his side, and he quickly drew his sword and cut a leaf in midair, all in the space of a heartbeat. Sheathing his sword, he settled back into the seiza, calming his heart, relaxing his muscles, and returning to meditation, helping his soul get used to Albedo's body.

A communicator chirped. "This is Katsu, go ahead."

"Sir! A spatial anomaly has just opened up. It appears to be 2 black holes next to each other. Also, it appears the Immigrant Fleet and the Federation fleet are heading to it at full speed."

"Hmmm, that's odd. Continue monitoring the situation, I'm heading to the bridge."

"Yes sir!"

Entering the bridge, Katsu noted there seemed to be a lot of activity. Approaching the Command deck, he said, "Report."

"Sir!" one of the 100 series said. "The Immigrant Fleet has engaged the Federation Fleet. I don't think the Federation can hold them."

'_What's going on? Isn't the Immigrant Fleet a member of the Federation?_' "Contact Master Gaignun at once. We need to apprise him of the situation at once." Katsu said as his face gained a hard look, surveying the wreck that was once a Federation fleet.

"Sir! Were receiving a UMN beacon signal from the anomaly! This is… Old Miltia?!"

"Hmmm, so that's why. We need communications with Master Gaignun Now!"

* * *

When Old Miltia's seal was released, both the Federation's and the Immigrant Fleet's fleets were dispatched to secure the path to Old Miltia. Their objective was to obtain the True Zohar which was still on Old Miltia. When the two forces clashed, the Federation was unable to beat the Immigrant Fleet's advance.

* * *

"… So that's where we stand sir." Katsu said as he finished briefing Gaignun and Helmer.

Hmmm. I'd like to hear your reasons why we should move the Foundation to rescue the Federation." Gaignun asked.

"Master Gaignun, it would be quite the PR coup if we were seen rescuing our recent accusers. It would show that we hold no hard feelings for being used against us." elaborated Katsu.

"Alright. Take the Foundation and rescue any survivors. The 4th Fleet will be here to bolster our defenses and retake Miltia from the Immigrant Fleet."

"I'm also sending part of the 2nd Miltian Defense Force to escort you."

"Thank you sir."

"Anything else?"

"Yes sir. How did this happen? And is MOMO alright?"

"Funny you should ask. They're both connected. MOMO is fine. The Analysis went without a hitch. We're just feeling like a bunch of fools for not seeing this coming. Apparently U-TIC has infiltrators here on Second Miltia. It was quite obvious when they somehow smuggled operatives that attacked you earlier remember? I guess they thought it would be easier to recover one of their sleeper cells and make off with the decoded Y-Data. The traitor made sure to erase all other copies while pretending to make them. Vector is in an uproar. It's their control center that was infiltrated after all." Helmer explained.

"This also begs the question as to how. It seems that our earlier fears were right, even the Contact Subcommittee is compromised." Gaignun added.

"I see. Well I'll take care of things on my end. You can take care of things on yours."

"Sure. Oh, by the way, expect some new members to show up soon. Part of our response to the Immigrant Fleets' actions.

"Very well. Foundation, over and out."

As Katsu closed the link, Helmer and Gaignun shared a brief chuckle. "Heh, he seems the military type. Always so formal."

"I agree." said a smiling Gaignun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shion and Allen headed to the Dammerung after being summoned to appear before Vector.

In response to the clearly treasonous activities of the Immigrant Fleet, Representative Helmer sent out Second Miltia's Navy to support the Federation fleet. Also, a counterstrike operation was organized by the Second Miltian Government, with the full backing of the Contact Subcommittee and Vector. It was to be carried out by the Kukai Foundation.

Upon receiving Helmer's request, Jr. and the others began preparations to carry out the operation from the newly upgraded Elsa. To ensure success as well as to complete other objectives, several new members were assigned to the crew. The Realian Canaan and Jin Uzuki, who had military experience and was even involved in the Old Miltian incident 10 years ago. Also coming along at Jr. and Katsu's request, were a few members of the Robot Academy: the Professor and Assistant Scott, who could work on, and if possible improve the E.S.'s sent by Vector.

* * *

"Rubedo! You! Me! Simulators! Now!" Albedo shouted out to Jr. as they inspected the new hardware. "Prepare for a thorough asskicking!"

"So these are the Ein Sofs? Pretty impressive." Katsu said to Canaan as they looked on at the activity. "Albedo! You're supposed to train him, not beat him down every time!" Katsu shouted in response to Albedo's obvious plan before returning his attention to the Realian next to him.

"Yeah. I almost miss piloting the Asher."

"Hmmm… I wonder… " started Katsu before he went to talk to the Professor.

* * *

While Katsu, Mary and Shelley were left at the Foundation, Jr. and company headed for Old Miltia on the Elsa. On the way, they picked up Shion, Allen, and KOSMOS who had been engaged by a mysterious A.M.W.S. Hoping to break the blockade, they engaged in a near-suicidal run that would put them in a position to infiltrate and sabotage the Immigrant Fleet base. Although successful, the Elsa was damaged too much to be able to escape. Fortunately, the Durandal rescued them, having been dispatched by Gaignun in anticipation of complications.

* * *

"I have a lock sir." Shelley said.

"Good. Reel them in. Heh, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." said Katsu.

"I know. It's like pulling their fat out of the fire." Mary chipped in. This was followed by a round of giggles from the females of the bridge crew.

"Elsa recovery confirmed. The ship appears to have a damaged logical drive and is incapable of flying under its own power."

"Ouch! Wonder what happened."

"Well, at least now we can relax."

"Hey! Mary!" came Jr.'s voice from the transmission.

"Oh! Little Master! Thank goodness you're okay!"

"What the heck are you doing here anyway?"

"What?!" Mary asked in mock indignation."We came here to rescue you!"

"Yeah, and I'm grateful for that. But don't you think your timing was a little too perfect?"

"Master Gaigun instructed us to come here. He said if we left everything to the two of you, you were bound to do something reckless." Shelley explained.

"And it looks like he was right huh?"

"Maah! He's always treating me like a kid. So where's the bigshot anyway?"

"Master Gaignun is currently headed for Fifth Jerusalem. He said he had some important business to attend to." Katsu explained.

"Huh? What's he doing there at a time like this? Geez, and he's calling me reckless!"

A bump and rumble stalled anymore conversation while a 100-series confirmed the completion of the Elsa's recovery operation.

"Thank you. Plot a course for a swift return to the Foundation for rest and resupplies. While we're there we can plan our next move. Carry out as soon as you are able."

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Due to the failure of the Federation and the Kukai Foundation, the Immigrant Fleet was able to reach Old Miltia first and began descent operations to secure the surface.

* * *

The elevator to the bridge of the Duandal stopped to reveal Jr., chaos, Albedo, and to Katsu's surprise, Shion and KOSMOS.

"So what's the enemies' status?" Jr. asked.

"Not good. The Immigrant Fleet has already begun it's descent to Old Miltia. They have a heck of a lead on us." Katsu briefed Jr. while raising his eyebrows in acknowledgement of Shion and KOSMOS.

"Damn. If we don't hurry, we're gonna lose the Zohar."

"I won't let that happen!" Albedo said with determination, punching a fist into his palm. "They wouldn't know how to properly use it anyway."

"Move the Elsa to the maintenance dock and have it repaired to Captain Matthew's specifications."

"Yes Sir." Katsu said as he went down to pass the orders. He returned just as Helmer, who had called, and Jr. were finishing their conversation.

"…We'll get the Zohar. You can count on it." Jr. turned away as the transmission was cut.

"Repairs are underway Little Master. It's just the logical drive and nothing big like the engines. Maybe 30 minutes tops. I also ordered the repair and resupply of your E.S.'s." Katsu reported.

"Thanks. We met up with that crazy girl with the big hand again."

"Margulis' bitch." clarified a thoroughly steamed Albedo.

"Ah. Her real name?"

"I dunno. Albedo won't dignify her with a real name."

"I see. By the way, what are you doing here Miss Shion? With KOSMOS? Not that you aren't welcome, but I thought you were at Vector."

"Well, I just kept having dreams and was reminded about Febronia's sisters on Old Miltia, supposedly."

"Febronia's…" Katsu's eyes widened in realization. "Of course… how could I forget." he mumbled to himself. Turning to Jr., "Little Master, can I come this time? Usually I would man my post here on the Durandal or the Foundation, but I consider myself honor-bound to help rescue Febronia's sisters. She did after all, request it of Shion, and by association, us."

"Sure. No Prob. The more the merrier. But are you sure you wont be a burden?"

"I have been training and getting used to this body. But perhaps I could see Jin for more tips. We are both swordsmen after all."

"Alright fine."

Shion was beaming. "Thanks Katsu! You really didn't have to do this."

"It is an honor to aid you in your quest. I also feel that this is the right thing to do. They are supposed to be trapped in an encephalon right? Who do you know is well versed in encephalon dives?"

"Easy! Allen. I let him support me in my dives with KOSMOS during develpoment."

"Let's go see him shall we? I would like him to come with us in case of any worst-case scenarios."

* * *

A/N

And that's where I will end this. Thank God! I had a hell of a writer's block but I am finally over it! I rewrote this chapter a couple of times because I didn't like it. I don't consider this my favorite chapter either.

Hmmm, this chapter seems a bit rushed to me, but expect some angst next time. Or is it Tragedy?


	16. The Changing Times, End Arc 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 14: The Changing Times, End Arc 2**

by: Nim Maj

Failure. It tasted bitter in his mouth as he gazed at the monstrous construct that is Proto Omega. The flashes of light that signaled the engaged warships as they battled to allow the strike team to infiltrate Proto Omega and destroy its core.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Shelley asked from her seat next to Katsu as he stood and looked out over the Durandal's bridge.

"I didn't have confidence in myself. I didn't believe that my presence would have made that much difference. And also, with the weight of my failure, I just realized how important this mission is. I thought that I would have just gotten in their way."

"I did not believe you failed that badly. The Immigrant Fleet simply had too long a head start."

"No. Not that mission. The personal one."

"What happened?"

Katsu sighed. "We arrived much too late. Back when we dived into KOSMOS' encephalon, we encountered the spirit of a deceased Realian whom Shion encountered while still a child on Old Miltia. She asked us to free her sisters, Cecile and Catherine. She said that they had been trapped inside an illusion that man had made. So we set out to do that as a secondary objective. To our surprise and… horror, we encountered them in the chamber that held the original Zohar." Katsu paused as he fought back the bile rising in his mouth as he remembered the twisted and decaying bodies of the two Realians.

"Horror?" Shelley asked, genuinely curious with rising feelings of dread.

"Yes. Apparently, over time, their exposure to U-DO's waves twisted their bodies and even the programming of the encephalon they were hooked up into. Skin was decaying and some metallic parts had fallen apart. But they were still breathing."

"I see." Shelley could feel her stomach turn.

"Gosh." said Mary, who had been listening in, her hand hiding her mouth.

"The worst part was the fact that the Patriarch of Ormus considered them nothing more than tools, as if they deserved no more consideration than that. As if he decided that they should live and die at his whim. I could tell he has some kind of God complex." Katsu sighed again. "Much as I'd like to avenge Cecily and Cathe, I haven't finished my training. I saw Jin fighting Margulis, and good as I am, he simply outclassed me. And so, I decided to not burden them with protecting me, and securing their escape route." Katsu ended feebly. He clearly didn't like his decision, but knew it was for the best. '_Next time though…_' he thought '_I won't be so weak. Hmmm, I wonder if Jin would take an apprentice..._'

A lull passed before something happened. Proto Omega began breaking apart.

"Yes! Eat that bastard!" Katsu howled in glee as the Proto Omega slowly crumbled. "All hands! Battle stations! Prepare to recover the Little Master and company and the Original Zohar. We must deny the Immigrant Fleet of any chance of recovering it. All ahead full!" Katsu commanded. He wasn't standing still anymore.

After getting recovered by the Durandal, Jr. led the strike team to the bridge of the Durandal.

"Hey Little Master! Con…" Katsu trailed off as he saw the looks on their faces. "What happened?" he asked.

"We were winning, but when Patriarch Sergius tried to use the Omega's Phase Transfer Cannon, some guys called Testaments showed up. They said something about the actors sticking to the script or something like that. Then they killed the Patriarch and caused the Omega to disappear." Jr. explained grimly.

"So, possibly some hitherto unknown faction? And strong enough to defeat Proto Omega unaided? That's… bad." Katsu understated.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Anyway, we should hurry up and recover the Zohar. What's our status?"

"We are currently moving to engage the remaining Immigrant Fleet ships. There aren't many left since most were destroyed by the Omega when it… hatched. Others were wiped out by the Federation. Do you have the coordinates of where the Zohar was kept? It could narrow our search."

"Yeah, KOSMOS and MOMO know." Jr. turned to KOSMOS with an expectant look. "Please KOSMOS?"

Suddenly one of the teal haired 100-series Realians spoke up. "Warning signal! Abnormality in the surrounding space detected!"

"What? Give me a full report!" Mary said as Shelley also began to type.

"Large scale spatial distortion detected! A large mass is gating out! Mass estimate increasing! Immeasurable! It's materializing into normal space!"

"A Gnosis?! You gotta be kidding me! There can't be a Gnosis that big!"

"Shockwave! Approaching!"

"All hands! Brace for impact!" roared Katsu into the shipwide comm as he grabbed the side of the command deck stairway and the console.

A bright light filled the view and the resulting shockwave blew away the debris around the immediate area.

As everyone began to recover they beheld the terrifying sight of what would be codenamed Abel's Ark filling up the entire forward viewscreen. '_Good God, we're gonna need bigger guns._' thought Katsu.

"Scan it! I want all the information you can get on it!" said a slightly hysterical and unnerved Katsu.

Fortunately, the massive Gnosis stayed only long enough to claim the Original Zohar. As soon as it fell into the contained black hole, it immediately gated out. Silence descended on the bridge.

* * *

"Greetings Mr. President." started Katsu. "I'm glad we finally had this time to talk."

"So am I." said Wilhelm, President of Vector Industries. "If you please, tell me what happened. I'd like to know some specifics. All I've heard were reports of the failures of the mission."

"Yes sir. Allow me to bypass some of the details. The Kukai Foundation carried out the attempt to recover the Original Zohar. The first attempt was waylaid by the fortress left by the Immigrant Fleet. It guarded the only known entrance to Old Miltia and had to be neutralized. The strike team succeeded in destroying the fortress and with the loss of the stability it provided, most of the Fleet left to guard it was sucked into the black holes. Soon after however the black holes disappeared. Unfortunately, the Immigrant Fleet forces succeeded in delaying our attempts at a timely insertion and recovery. The ship tasked to bring the strike force was damaged. The Durandal later followed up the Federation Fleet while the strike team covertly descended onto the planet. Once again, the team was too late and arrived only as Proto Omega was activated. We evacuated as soon as it awakened and prepared to strike back with the Federation reinforcements. During the battle, the strike team was deployed again and attempted to disable Proto Omega. The team would have failed if it weren't for the intervention of a group called Testament.

"I see. This is a lot to take in. How were the E.S.'s? Was Vector's aid sufficient?"

"More than sufficient sir. I can say that without the E.S.'s the strike team would likely have failed at the start. Apparently, the Immigrant Fleet either has their own Ein Sofs or equivalent mechs. Possibly the Testaments also."

"I see. Both good and bad news we can say."

"Yes sir. Also, there was another subject. It concerns Shion Uzuki, Allen Ridgeley, the E.S. Dinah, and KOSMOS."

"Oh? And?"

"I regret to inform you that Shion Uzuki and Allen Ridgeley stole the E.S. Dinah. Also, KOSMOS seems to have somehow met up with them. I am happy to inform you that they are all alive and well. We at the Kukai Foundation request that you deal with them with mercy and leniency. They were of great help as members of the strike team."

"Really? I will certainly take that into account. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Ms. Uzuki and Mr. Ridgeley are certainly quite the assets to Vector. It would be a shame to lose them."

"They also have been invaluable members of our strike team and the Foundation is in their debt."

"I will see what I can do. Anything else.?"

"Yes sir. This is actually an observation and recommendation."

"Go ahead."

"To be frank, the Ein Sofs, though powerful, are simply too few and rely on a barely understood power source. There have also been some… instances where they caused the machine to freeze up. Aside from that, they appear to pick their pilots though they allow passengers. I can't really describe it better than that."

"Hmmm. I understand. And what do you suggest?"

"I talked it over with a leading member of the Robot Academy and he says that the Erde Kaiser reactor can be used by the Ein Sofs. I suggest a joint project between the Kukai Foundation and Vector Industries to explore this idea. The rationale behind this is the fact that as it is now, we are in for a long and bloody conflict. The Federation, although larger and more numerous, is spread out too thinly to effectively counter the Immigrant Fleet. Also, the Immigrant Fleet has an advantage in tried and true warships. In space, the fighters of the Immigrant Fleet are superior to the AMWS used by the Federation. But this is because of mobility. The AMWS of the Federation have multiple roles however, and are good for boarding actions and planetside. What I am suggesting is that we develop an AMWS with the Erde Kaiser reactor, but with the Ein Sof's firepower. Actually, most of the technology is in place already so I don't see too many difficulties. In reality, although we at the Kukai Foundation would develop it with input from Vector, in the end, Vector will produce and sell it to the Federation."

"I can see how that would help. A single Ein Sof in the right hands could take out a fleet. In relatively inexperienced hands it would still have the ability to take out a warship. And if we mass produced it, it could be a paradigm shift in modern warfare."

"Indeed. The Kukai Foundation has benefitted from our good relations with Vector and this idea could enrich us both. This actually leads me to my second idea, if you'd like to hear it."

"I think I will. This is turning to be a very productive meeting."

"Thank you sir. Now, I'm not sure how to sell this idea to you so you may have to bear with me. I was thinking along the lines of 'what if we had another Durandal-class starship'. Aside from the fact that the Kukai Foundation would have more variety if a different colored Durandal were docked, I was wondering how we could fund it. The Kukai Foundation has recently acquired a few more businesses including construction and a magnetics research company, but they are for more long term projects and wouldn't justify the expense. However, my thoughts turned to Vector and I asked Shion and Allen about your company. You were, after all, the ones that built the Durandal. Anyway, I began thinking that if you had a mobile headquarters for research, we could also turn this into another joint project."

"I am listening. What do you propose?"

"I propose the construction of a second Durandal-class starship, with a main focus on it being the scientific mobile headquarters of the Vector Corporation. It would be crewed and staffed by members of the Kukai Foundation and Vector. It would provide easy access to the potential recruits in the Foundation, a varied pool of human resources, who are loyal to the Foundation and therefore trustworthy, and close to the Robot Academy, which would be especially useful if you decide to pursue the Erde Kaiser/Ein Sof fusion idea. Also, from what I heard, Vector's First R&D Division doesn't have a headquarters. This idea would tie us all closer together, Second Miltia, Vector, and Kukai. It would be more of a science vessel than a multi-role starship like the Durandal."

"It does have possibilities, but not as strong as the first one. I will have to think about this and see what the Board of Directors think."

"Thank you for your consideration. That's all I have for you at the moment. Is there anything else?"

"Yes actually. Just a point of clarification, you are Kuno Katsuyori, of the Kuno clan from Lost Jerusalem, correct?"

"Yes I am. However, I did have some kind of mind\body switch with Albedo the URTV. Why do you ask?"

"I see. I had my people perform a deep search after I received your background file from Helmer and President Kukai. I was trying to confirm your story and, to my surprise, I found evidence that corroborated your story. If you are who you say you are your holdings in my company are still at 1%.

"Oh. Wow." Katsu's eyes widened as he saw the implications.

"As you can guess, this would be quite difficult for Vector if investors were to see a movement of such a large amount of funds. I must ask what you intend to do."

"Ummm, I think I would like to maintain my investment. Personally, I don't know what to do with so much money. Your business spans the entire star cluster. That should mean I own… billions of galactic credits?"

"Hundreds of billions."

"Oh. Thousands of years will do that I suppose. Anyway, I'm not sure I could prove who I am. If my time in the Zohar didn't mess up my body, you could get tissue and blood samples. I think I still have the gun I used on the Woglinde, that might get us some fingerprints… Albedo is in my body, but there's a possibility that it may have changed some. He is a URTV…"

"I thank you for your consideration."

"Don't worry about it. After all, investing in the most stable company in the galaxy is a wise decision. And since we're talking about the past, I must say that you look just like him."

"Who?" queried Wilhelm.

"The first Wilhelm. The founder of the Vector Corporation."

"Thank you." An amused smile tugged at Wilhelm's lips

* * *

"Well that was interesting." said the Blue Testament.

"Indeed. And we still haven't found a Weaver of the Eternal Circle. But he may buy us time. The other pieces must be in place when the opportunity comes." agreed Wilhelm.

"Hmph. No plan survives contact with the enemy. We should have known this." grumbled the Blue.

"We do. Unfortunately, Albedo, doesn't want to have anything more to do with us. It seems he's happy. Any attempt on his family would just turn him against us. A pity, he was a candidate for Weaver too. None of us could have foreseen this. It all happened too quickly." said the Red Testament.

"Now, now, don't worry. We will just have to continue our search. On the other hand, if Katsu is in Albedo's body, perhaps he has the potential of being a Weaver. Time will tell."

"We can't wait too long. We only have a few years before the tipping point, less than a decade." warned the Red.

"It's a pity you can't see into his future. Only his present or his past." added the Blue.

"And there's not much of that. At least Abel's Ark is as it should be." Addressing the Blue Testament, "Continue searching for Weaver candidates." Turning to the red Testament, " Let Voyager search the UMN. Help him until it is time for you to play your part."

And with that, Wilhelm dismissed them.

* * *

A/N

Sorry if this feels rushed but now we can get to the good parts! I'm still wondering if I should do the Missing year or just do flashbacks and stuff. Whew! This is one of the longer chapters!

Anyway, to explain some of my reasoning, Katsu invested in the Vector Corporation back in the 20XXs (1% founding stock was worth a lot less than now) and now, thousands of years later, he's a billionaire. He's almost a trillionaire but he doesn't have enough stock. Wilhelm is though. You must remember, Vector is involved in businesses across the star cluster. They also supply the Federation with various services and goods, like multi-million credit warships, AMWS, and UMN services. They also have their own Realian lines and must have civilian products. Even if they didn't they are still the main supplier of the Federation's military equipment. War is lucrative. Now, wonder how many ships in a fleet and then how many fleets it would take to guard a star cluster. And this is all after the Gnosis are pushing them back.


	17. The Missing Year Timeline

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xenosaga series.

'_Thoughts_'

"Words"

**Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen**

**Chapter 15: The Missing Year Timeline**

by: Nim Maj

**1 week** after the appearance of Abel's Ark (**A**fter **A**bel):

After an inquiry, Shion Uzuki is fired. The Kukai Foundation hires her for her connection to E.S. Dinah and to help maintan the Realians. Allen Ridgeley is put on probation and reduced pay before resuming duties as the new head of Vector's 1st R&D Division. Construction begins on the 2nd Durandal-class starship primarily tasked with being a science vessel, to be named the Cortana. Jin and Shion Uzuki begin training Katsu in the basics of Uzuki-ryu.

**2 weeks** AA:

The Erde Kaiser Project is begun. Its' goal is to create prototypes for Ein Sof equivalent AMWS for the Federation to be mass produced later. Members include the Professor, Assistant Scott, and other members of the Robot Academy and representatives from all of Vector's R&D Divisions. Founding of the Kukai Konstruction Krew (K4), the Kukai Foundation's construction company. They begin work on expanding 2nd Miltia's shipyards to allow for larger ships to be built as part of Vector's "outsourcing" project. It would eventually start producing more Rhinemaiden-class battleships.

**3 weeks **AA:

To deal with the rising amount of paperwork, Katsu purchases 2 high-performance, multi-role Realians. He names them Cecilia and Katarina, after Cecily and Cathe.

**2 months** AA:

The Cortana is completed and begins its maiden voyage. The Erde Kaiser Project is moved to the Cortana and Shion Uzuki is assigned there as well. KOSMOS is also moved to the Cortana pending transport to Fifth Jerusalem.

**3 months** AA:

The Cortana, still on its maiden voyage, is attacked by the Gnosis while in the Beta system. The crew aids in the evacuation of the civilians, covers for the retreating Federation garrison fleet's survivors and escorts them to neighboring 2nd Miltia.

* * *

"Greetings commander." Katsu said as he sat down next to the sole remaining commanding officer of the Beta system Federation garrison.

"Oh. Director Katsu. What brings you here?" said the commander as he set down his drink.

"I was just checking on you and your men. How bad was it?"

With a sigh he examined his drink. "We lost a lot. Only half of us made it. That said, we have only one carrier and four cruisers. Aside from that, only 4 squads of AGWS made it."

"That bad huh?"

"Yup." The soldier said glumly.

"What would you say to a bit of payback?"

"Payback? Sure. Sounds interesting. But nothing that'll get too many of my men killed. It's one thing to get revenge but another to die uselessly. What kind of forces are we talking about?"

"I was thinking of the Durandal, the Cortana, your ships, and about 40 destroyers and 60 assault craft from 2nd Miltia to retake the Beta system."

The commander almost choked on his drink. "That's… a lot. Can you do that?"

"Yup. Representative Helmer himself approached me with the idea. The Beta system is too close for comfort. So we received permission from the Federation government to raise a volunteer strike force as long as it is sponsored by 2nd Miltia."

The commander grinned wickedly. "Count us in. I'll just pitch it to my boys."

* * *

**3 months and 1 week** AA:

A joint strike force consisting of the Durandal, the Cortana, the Lorelei, some of 2nd Miltia's standing forces, and the Federation Beta System garrison's remnant retakes the Beta system. The Lorelei, a Rhinemaiden-class battleship, destroys a Gnosis Cathedral ship. Several E.S.'s were fielded as well (Asher, Dinah, Simeon, Zebulun)

**3 months and 2 weeks **AA:

Katsu is promoted to Governor General (1) of the Beta system, to oversee its fortifications and rebuilding, pending an election by the new colonists of the Beta system. Beta system refugees return to rebuild their lives. 2nd Miltia and citizens of the Kukai Foundation also join in the rebuilding effort. The Kukai Konstruction Krew is called in to help rebuild. For their aid, the Vector Corporation is given several land grants for investment, tax free. Vector invests heavily on factories for commercial products. The Federation commander is promoted to colonel and tasked with defending the Beta system. The Lorelei is tasked to the front against the Gnosis.

**4 months** AA:

Fortifications mostly completed, including an anti-Gnosis Rhinemaiden array. Katsu orders the construction of shipyards, both civilian and military, as well as a drydock for repairs. Construction begins on Bastion, a space fortress conceived by Katsu that rivals Proto Merkabah in size and power (same function too, but without the Song of Nephilim part). Also, to the delight of Mary and Shelley, Katsu orders the secret construction of a ringworld, the Kukai Foundation's newest attraction, using K4's construction nanites.

**5 months **AA:

The Dark Professor joins the Erde Kaiser Project after some persuasion, appeals to vanity, begging, and finally a lot of bragging and snide comments by the Professor. This leads to a bit of problems initially.

* * *

"That's it! We settle this today! Go Erde Kaiser Fury!"

"Useless! Go Dark Erde Kaiser!"

KABOOOOM!!!!

"Mwahahaha! We'll see just how good your Erde Kaisers are! Simeon!"

"Asher! Let's rock!"

"Ziggy, should we join?"

"I am unsure."

"Go ahead MOMO, we need all the data we can get."

"Dinah! Entering the fray!"

"SHION?!?!"

* * *

**6 months **AA:

The Gnosis Terrorism(2). Shion starts actively liaising with Scientia. Albedo regains some of his powers and starts training Katsu and Jr. A comfortable pattern sets in for our heroes.

**7 months **AA:

Katsu conceives of Project Bleached, an anti-Gnosis weapon project based on KOSMOS' data and using underutilized technologies.

**10 months **AA:

With the war continuing still with no end in sight, construction begins on the Joyeuse, a starship dedicated to ending the war. It is classed as a true Durandal-class dreadnought.

**12 months **AA:

Shion, Miyuki, Canaan, and Doctus of Scientia raid Vector's S-Line Division.

* * *

A/N

(1) The title Governor General was dug up for use on Katsu. He was thoroughly surprised when they sprung it on him. In this universe, it is actually a dual military/civil role but Katsu generally stuck with the civil side of things and left the military side to the Colonel. The office of Governor General in antiquity left him in charge of both civil and military affairs. Here, Governor General actually coordinates the two sides during a time of unrest but is capable of stepping in should one side need to be replaced. The retaking of the Beta system was actually Helmer's test for Katsu which led to his promotion. It also expanded Second Miltia's influence and security.

(2) I don't know much about the Gnosis Terrorism. I just read on Wikipedia that it happened. You can go there and check. Originally it did involve Jin and Shion.


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note:

This was my first fic. Now that I have finished "testing the waters" and "exercising my creativity", I intend to finish Xenosaga: Es Lasst Sich Nicht Lesen in another fic. It will cover the period after the missing year, in other words, the Xenosaga 3 events. Look forward to it!

**Xenosaga 3: Es last Sich Nicht Lesen**


End file.
